Adakah Aku di Hati Kalian?
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Update/Complete. Sepesial untuk menyemangati senpai2 SN. -Penderitaan Naruto yang di buang oleh keluarga saat ia bayi. Namun saat ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya. Rasa sakitlah yang ia terima. Terlebih saat cinta pertamanya benar-benar memilih meninggalkannya demi cinta yang lebih rasional. Menyadarkan bahwa kini sudah benar-benar tak ada yang menyayanginya.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Tangisan seorang bayi di sebuah pelataran rumah berukuran tak lebihnya sebuah ruangan serba guna, memecah kesunyian malam yang diselimuti langit kelam bertaburan bintang. Suara tangis yang nyaring memekik telinga.

Kepalanya bayi tersebut bergerak ke kanan ke kiri tak beraturan. Mencoba mengeluarkan tangannya dari gulungan kain yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Bibirnya menganga lebar ketika suara tangisan keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Siapapun yang mendengarkan pastilah memastikan jika bayi yang tengah menangis itu sedang kesakitan. Akibat dari suara tangisannya yang semakin berlanjut semakin terdengar sangat menyayat kerongkongan. Tanpa adanya cairan yang membasahi kerongkongan saat menagis atau teriak keras pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Dan hal inilah yang tengah bayi itu alami.

Bayi tersebut telah berada di pelataran rumah tersebut lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Pada awalnya bayi berambut pirang tersebut tak terganggu saat ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya di pelataran rumah itu. Tidurnya tak terganggu bahkan saat waktu telah berjalan selama dua puluh menit. Seolah keranjang bayi yang di tempatinya adalah tempat yang ternyaman untuk menyambut mimpi indahnya. Namun saat tidurnya terusik akibat dari hinggapan nyamuk di wajahnya, bayi itu mulai terbangun dan menangis.

Sewajarnya seorang ibu akan langsung menyusui bayinya saat ia terbangun di tengah malam. Namun saat rengekannya tak kuncung mendapat sumpalan susu dari sang ibu, akhirnya rengekan bayi itupun berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan. Tanginsan pelan yang dengan sejalannya waktu berubah menjadi tangisan memekik telinga. Tangisan yang membuat siapapun haus. Tak terkecuali bayi tersebut. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan apa yang di sebut 'air susu ibu' sekarang juga.

Namun seolah tangisan bayi itu tak pernah ada. Maka dari itu tak aka ada ASI bagi bayi tersebut. Lama menangis histeris, bayi itupun merasa lelah. Dengan sedikit pergerakan dalam balutan selimut hangatnya, ia kembali tertidur. Tertidur akan rasa lelah. Lelah menangis demi memanggil sang ibu kembali, kembali untuk memberinya asupan paling bergizi yang ada di dunia. Tanda dari sebuah kasih sayang tulus seorang ibu. Namun hal itu tak ada. Atau lebih tepatnya tak akan pernah ada untuk bayi tersebut.

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto  
©Mashashi Kisimoto

**Adakah aku di hati kalian?**  
©Kanami Aya

**Pairing**  
Minato. Kushina. Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura.  
Pairing akhir bukan SasuNaru.  
Saya sudah memperingatkan.  
Jika masih ada flame.  
Dimohon _close_ saja.

**Genre**  
Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Angst

**Rating  
**Teenager

**Warning**  
Broken Home. Romance minimalis dengan bau-bau yaoi.  
Ending berderai air mata, maybe. Alur cepet? Typo's?  
Alur maju mundur tanpa peringatan flashback. Tapi aku rubah jadi _italic_ saat percakapan flashback.

**Summary**  
Penderitaan Naruto yang di buang oleh keluarga saat ia bayi.  
Namun saat ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya.  
Rasa sakitlah yang ia terima.  
Terlebih saat cinta pertamanya benar-benar memilih meninggalkannya demi cinta yang lebih rasional.  
Menyadarkan bahwa kini sudah benar-benar tak ada yang menyayanginya.

**Inspiration  
**Aku terinspirasi membuat fic ini saat mencari kasus untuk tugas Sistem Hukum Indonesia,  
tentang hokum perdata warisan.  
Disana dijelaskan jika seorang anak tidak di akui oleh ayahnya dan ibu yang mengandungnya.  
Berarti dia tak berhak atas warisan kedua orangtunya.  
Dan secara hokum adalah individu mandiri. Anggap saja sebatang kara.  
Gimana sakitnya hati seorang anak yang tidak diharapkan sama sekali?

**Status**  
Complate

**Please choose back or close if you don't like this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Naruto. Hei. Bangunlah."

Seorang wanita lanjut usia nampak tengah menahan amarah saat membangunkan cucu lelakinya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia telah memanggil sang cucu dari arah dapur, namun sang cucu tak kunjung terbangun. Tanpa ingin membuat kerongkongan tuanya terasa sakit, pada akhirnya sang wanita lanjut usia tersebut memilih membangunkan langsung cucu tunggalnya tersebut.

Namun saat ia merasa masih tak ada respon, dengan hati senang dan terpaksa, wanita tersebut menarik daun telinga sang cucu.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Naruto terbangun dan terlonjak duduk saat merasa daun telinganya terasa panas dan sakit. "Ini menyakitkan nenek Tsunade." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap-usap daun telinganya mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit.

"Maka dari itu. Saat ku suruh bangun seharusnya bangun." Wanita yang di panggil Tsunade oleh Naruto melempar bantal ke arah sang cucu. "Cepat ke ruang makan. Pemalas!" Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu memakai kekerasan 'kan saat membangunkan cucu kesayanganmu ini?" Keluh Naruto seraya bangkit dari kasur lipatnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sedari kecil untuk ia membersihkan alas tidur dan menatanya di lemari yang terbuat dari kayu lapis di sudut ruangan.

Bukan karena apa. Keadaan rumahnya membuat ia dan sang nenek harus menggunakan ruangan yang sama untuk berbagai keperluan. Bisa ruang tidur. Bisa juga ruang tamu.

"Nenek. Hari ini kau tak usah keliling jualan kue. Aku akan membawanya lagi dan ku jual di tempatku bekerja." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di satu ruangan.

"Benarkah tak apa Naruto?" Ucap Tsunade dari arah dapur.

"Tentu saja. Kau istirahatlah. Kau sangat merepotkan saat kau sakit." Ucap Naruto di barengi dengan suara percikan air.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hardik Tsunade.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan di ambil hati nek. Aku menyayangimu."

Tsunade tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan cucu angkatnya tersebut. Naruto memang bukan darah dagingnya. Karena ia memang tak memiliki keturunan. Hal ini dikarenakan ia tak lagi mencari pengganti pasangan hidupnya setelah kematian Jiraya. Sahabat yang kemudian menjadi suaminya. Tepat saat pernikahannya masuk ke tahun kedelapan, peristiwa tragis dialami oleh Jiraya.

_Saat itu, lelaki bersurai pitih panjang tersebut dinyatakan meninggal setelah kehabisan darah akibat penyerangan yang di lakukan segerombolan orang yang berniat mencuri di kawasan daerah mereka tinggal._

_Jiraya yang notabene adalah seorang kepala keamanan wilayah, tentu saja tak membiarkan begitu saja perbuatan mereka. Akibatnyapun ia berhasil dilumpuhkan setelah merlawan sekuat tenaga. Hal ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja salah satu diantara mereka tidak menusukan sebilah pisau tepat di dada kirinya._

_Kematian Jiraya lantas semakin memperburuk status sosial dan taraf hidup Tsunade. Ia yang dulu masih sanggup bekerja paruh waktu karena memiliki pendapatan pasti dari sang suami, kala itu Tsunade kelimpungan menghidupi dirinya sendiri._

_Tsunade memilih tidak menikah lagi dengan keyakinan tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama saat ketika entah karena apa kemungkinan perpisahan kembali terulang. Meskipun ia tahu apa konsekuensinya. Terlebih saat ia tak memiliki keturunan._

_Namun saat menemukan naruto di depan rumahnya tujuh belas tahun silam ia telah berumur empat puluh tiga tahun. Jadi ia berfikir bahwa ia lebih cocok menjadi neneknya ketimbang ibu dari Naruto._

_Saat itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keranjang bayi terbengkalai begitu saja di depan rumahnya. Ia yang baru pulang bekerja menjadi pembantu rumah tangga hanya bisa pasrah dan tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang tua yang tega membuang bayi sekecil itu di depan rumahnya._

_Saat di dekatinya keranjang tersebut, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tan pucat dengan mata tertutup. Di sentuhnya kulit bayi baru lahir tersebut, dan ia langsung menyumpahi kedua orantua bayi tersebut yang tak bertanggung jawab. Membiarkan bayi yang ia perkirakan baru saja lahir hanya berbekal selimut hangat tanpa susu. Ya Tuhan! Makhluk apa mereka?_

_Tsunade langsung bergegas membawa bayi tersebut ─yang untung saja masih bernapas meskipun telah lemah─ ke dalam rumahnya. Di letakkannya bayi tersebut di tumpukan pakaian yang belum di lipatnya. Bermaksut membuat sang bayi merasa hangat. Namun saat tindakannya terlalu tergesa-gesa, hal tersebut membuat sang bayi terbangun dan menangis. Namun tangisan bayi tersebut amatlah aneh saat di dengar olehnya. Seakan ia telah kehabisan suara._

"Ia haus." _Celetuk Tsunade. Merasa bodoh karena ia sadar tak memiliki susu formula bayi dan uang untuk membelinya. Gajinya sebagai pembantu belum keluar bulan ini. Dengan sisa uang yang ia punya kini, ia yakin tak akan bisa memebeli susu yang buatnya amat mahal tersebut._

_Pada akhirnya ia hanya memanaskan air dan gula. Suara tangisan bayi yang saat itu benar-benar memilukan hati membuat ia bertindak cepat. Saat air telah hangat ─Tsunade juga tahu takaran panas air untuk bayi─ ia menuangkanya di gelas plastik miliknya._

_Dengan menggunakan sendok teh miliknya, ia menyalurkan cairan air gula dari gelas ke bibir sang bayi. Sesuai dugaannya. Sang bayi benar-benar haus. Apapun yang di berikannya pasti akan di minum olehnya._

_Tsunade tersenyum saat melihat bibir kecil berwarna peach di depannya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu yang bisa di kenyutnya. Sedikit miris melihat kemalangan sang bayi. Sedikit terbesit di pikirannya bahwa mencicipi ASI kuning sang ibu saja ia pasti tak sempat. Apalagi ASI putih yang seharusnya rutin sang ibu berikan._

_Seolah melihat hiburan terindah di dunia, Tsunade mendekatkan jari teunjuknya ke hadapan sang bayi. Dan ia langsung menggenggamnya dengan jemari kecilnya. Jemari kecil dengan sedikit kulit yang mengelupas. Dan akhirnya, dengan telaten ia menyuapi sang bayi dengan air gula. Alternatif paling tepat yang di miliki olehnya._

_Sembari memberi asupan ala kadarnya pada sang bayi. Tsunade mulai berfikir. Tidakkan sang orang tua sedikit saja terbesit bagaimana anak ini akan hidup? Tidakkan mereka ingin melihat tumbuh kembangnya? Tidakkah mereka ingin memandang dengan puas sehingga tahu wajah siapa yang lebih mirip dari anak ini dengan mereka? Rambut pirangnya. Mata birunya? Hidung mancungnya? Tanda lahir di kedua pipinya? Sungguh. Tiada yang perilaku lebih kejam dari perilaku yang membuang darah daging sediri._

"Tega sekali orang tuamu? Setidaknya seharusnya mereka memberikanmu kepada orang yang lebih mampu. Bukan orang miskin sepertiku." _Ucap Tsunade di tengan aktivitasnya._ "Mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku─" _Tsunade tampak berfikir_ "─tidak. Mulai saat ini kau adalah cucuku, Naruto. Cucu kesayanganku." _Lanjutnya._

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Suara Naruto yang mengintrupsi lamunannya tentang masa lalu sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Sadar akan satu hal bahwa ia tak sadar Naruto telah usai mandi dan duduk di depannya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tsunade. Kemudian tangannya menata sajian sarapan sederhana yang bisa ia buat di piring Naruto. "Makanlah yang banyak. Kuli bangunan bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah." Lanjutnya.

"Haha. Nenek ini lucu. Jika aku makan dengan porsi banyak, apa yang akan kau makan?" Naruto berbicara sambil memasukan nasi dan ubi rebus yang di olah menjadi satu sebagai perasa nasi.

Seperti inilah setiap paginya rutinitas yang di jalani oleh Naruto. Bangun tidur ia akan makan di temani oleh sang nenek tercinta. Makan ala kadarnya apapun yang bisa di beli malam harinya. Pendidikan yang hanya sebatas sekolah dasar membuatnya tak memiliki keterampilan apapun selain tenaga. Hal ini membuat taraf hidupnya tak berubah. Terlebih saat Tsunade tak sekuat dulu bekerja sehari penuh sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Pagi hari seusai sarapan, Naruto akan berkeliling mengantar koran. Menjelang siang hingga sore ia akan bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan di mana pun ada proyek. Malam hari ia akan menjadi tukang parkir. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi membuat sang nenek tetap berada di sisinya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Tsunade dinyatakan menderita kanker hati oleh para dokter. Masih stadium dua dan masih bisa di obati. Namun karena tidak adanya biaya, operasi yang seharusnya di jalani Tsunade tak pernah terjadi. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa membelikan obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk Tsunade.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya nek? Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Istirahatlah sebanyak mungkin." Naruto beranjak berdiri dan menggunakan tas selempangnya. Diambilnya keranjang kue untuk di jualnya di tempat kerja.

"Aku masih bisa mencuci pakaian tetangga. Kau jangan terlalu hawatir padaku. Aku wanita yang kuat." Tsunade ikut beranjak mengantarkan Naruto hingga di depan pintu.

"Ya. Kau memang wanita yang kuat. Sayang kau wanita yang telah tua." Celutuk Naruto yang berbuah jitakan di puncak kepalanya. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa lima jari.

Naruto memang tak pandai tak bisa mengatur bicaranya dengan baik. Tapi Tsunade tahu. Dibalik kata kasar dan prilaku brutalnya. Naruto adalah anak yang baik. Salahnya memang tidak mengajari sopan santun dengan benar. Tapi ia yakin. Naruto tidak akan terjerumus ke arah buruk. Sebab ia tahu seberapa tangguh ia dan Naruto menjalani hidup. Hingga tak ada kesempatan untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Saat telah melewati pagar rumahnya. Hal pagi yang selalu ia dapati pertama kali ialah sahabat terbaiknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru donker yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Pemuda yang kini telah duduk di bangku perkuliahan semester akhir. Pemuda yang secara diam-diam di kagumi olehnya. Dan pilihan terbaik yang ia pilih saat ini adalah kagum sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja Naruto?" Seperti biasa. Sasuke akan selalu menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya. Seperti biasa pula, ia akan selalu menekuk sebelah kakinya dan di tempelkan di dinding belakang tubuhnya. Tak lupa posisi tangan yang selalu berada di dalam saku.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya saat kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya Teme?" Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke hanya berdeham. Kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Kemudian berbarengan mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bis.

"Aku hanya heran. Kau tetap saja berbadan kecil padahal setiap hari kau kerja kasar dengan rajin." Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto telah berada di sampingnya. Tinggi mereka memang tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berselisih delapan centimeter. Tapi tubuh Naruto memang terbilang berpawakan kecil. Mungkin karena umurnya yang masih remaja, atau saja masa pubertasnya yang terlambat datang. Bahkan suaranya saja masih terdengar nyaring.

"Maaf saja tubuhku tak bisa sesekar tubuhmu tuan Uchiha. Asupanku sudah pas-pasan sejak aku bayi." Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas di balik wajah stoicnya.

"Kuenya?" Pinta Sasuke. Mendapati tangan Sasuke terulur padanya, Naruto menyerahkan keranjang kue yang di bawanya.

"Hari ini isinya dua puluh."

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya kemanakan kau kue-kue itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalau, setelah Tsunade mendadak mengeluh sakit seusai berjualan. Pada akhirnya Naruto akan selalu membanya untuk ia jual. Tapi Sasuke selalu bersikeras ingin dialah yang menjualnya. Bukannya tidak senang. Hanya saja Naruto ragu benarkah Sasuke menjual kue-kue neneknya tersebut? Mengingat siapa Sasuke.

Karena tidak mungkin seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan berpawakan wajah tampan akan mau membawa-bawa kue dan di jualnya Hal ini pastilah menjadi tidak rasional. Meskipun pemuda tersebut tidak termasuk jajaran orang terpandang. Status sosialnya tak terlalu di bilang mewah, namun keluarga Uchiha masih di pandang hormat. Dengan ayah yang hanya bekerja sebagai kepala sekolah dan seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Adalagi satu orang keluarga dalam jajaran Uchiha tersebut. Putra yang bias diharapkan akan mengubah kehidupan biasa mereka menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sayang, saat semua keluarga akan mendapatkan rasa bangga yang melimpah, Uchiha Itachi ─kakak Sasuke, meninggal dalam tawuran mahasiswa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Tepatnya ketika Sasuke berumur dua belas tahun.

Alasan yang menyebabkan keluarga Uchiha pindah. Karena tidak ingin terbelenggu oleh sang mendiang anak sulung. Karena ketika diselidiki, Itachi dinyatakan sebagai korban. Bukan pelaku. Karena pada saat itu Itachi adalah aktivis yang menggalangkan kepedulian Mahasiswa terhadap HAM di Jepang ─kala itu Itachi berdiri di tengah-tengah bundaran alun-alun kota, ketika dari kedua arah kanan dan kirinya berdatangan siswa pelajar sekolah menengah tingkat atas. SMA yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir telah melakukan beberapa kali aksi tawuran, di karenakan adanya perselisihan pendapat dan permasalahan di masa lalu. SMA Iwa dan SMA Ame.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir tersebutlah. Banyak siswa pelajar baik dari SMA Iwa maupun SMA Ame menjadi korban. Dan disanalah Itachi berdiri. Meneriakan arti sebuah kehidupan. Kehidupan yang harus dilindungi, dihargai, dijaga. Bukan di bantai karena masa lalu yang jelas. Naas memang. Berniat membawa kedamain. Itachi justru tewas setelah batu sekepalan tangan terlempar ke arah kepalanya. Dan ia terjatuh.

Dan seperti di aksi tawuran-tawuran yang telah lalu. Korban yang berjatuhan tidaklah dianggap. Mereka tetap melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna tersebut. Membiarkan para korban berjatuhan semakin tak bias berbuat apa-apa. Terinjak. Terhimpit. Tersudut. Atau malah menjadi mangsa empuk karena tidak bisa melawan. Dan mati mengenaskan.

Setelah seminggu pemakaman Itachi berlangsung. Sang kepala keluarga ─Fugaku, memutuskan memintah pemindahan tugas. Setelah melihat bagaimana depresinya Mikoto ─istrinya─ setelah kematian putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan membuang makanan-makanan ini." Sasuke tak menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto yang masih menuntut penjelasan yang lebih konkret. Menyerah karena tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Naruto memilih mengalah.

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Seolah tak peduli.

"Ada apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya sama tidak pedulinya.

"Aku hanya akan meminta dosen ACC untuk proposalku dan membahas masalah pembenaran kuisioner hari ini. Kemungkinan besar aku bisa menjemputmu nanti sore."

"Benarkah?" Naruto sumingrah. Meskipun sebagian besar ia ta mengerti arah pembicaraan sang raven.

"Tentu."

"Asyik." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Aku akan menaktrirmu nanti."

"Rejeki ganda." Naruto berlari-lari kecil untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Kemudian ia merangkul Naruto dan jalan bersama hingga halte bis.

Beginilah hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Selalu akrab seperti ini. Di hitung sejak perpindahan pemuda raven tersebut ke sebelah rumahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya memang, mereka nampak seperti kucing dan anjing yang tak bisa rukun. Saling mencemooh dan membenci. Sasuke dengan kata-kata kasar andalannya. Dan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya. Tak peduli yang dipukulinya adalah anak kelas enam sekolah dasar, sementara ia masih kelas satu.

_Kala itu, tepat saat Naruto pulang sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa marah karena ada yang mencemooh hidupnya. Hidup susah dan sering di kasihani memang sudah biasa baginya. Namun tidak hari itu. Hari saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar marah karena ucapan dang raven. Di picu dengan dipergokinya ia sedang terkena amukan guru karena nilai merah hampir di setengan jumlah mata pelajaran._

"Dasar makhluk tak berguna. Sudah hidup susah bodoh pula. Sepertinya memang benar kau adalah seseorang yang tak berguna. Kasihan sekali si Tsunade itu harus menghidupimu. Tapi tak apa. Dia juga sama tak bergunanya sepertimu"

_Digujat sebagai anak haram sudah biasa baginya. Sebagai pembawa sial juga tak akan di gubrisnya. Atau cemoohan lain yang memanaskan telinga. Ia bisa melewatinya dengan lancar. Dengan tabah. Dengan besar hati._

_Tapi saat nama neneknya yang dibawa. Apalagi ikut dicemoohkan. Ia tidak terima. Amat tidak terima. Biarlah semua cemoohan ia yang menanggungnya. Asal jangan sang nenek. Sudah cukup sengsara hidup sang nenenk demi mengnafkahinya. Dan ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran._

_Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya sang Uchiha muda mendapat bogeman mentah yang bahkan di layangkan oleh adik kelasnya. Anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun._

"Jangan pernah kau hina nenekku. Dia tak sejelek mulutmu. Dia orang paling kuat yang pernah ada." _Kala itu dengan emosinya, setelah memukul Sasuke, Naruto mendorong tubuh anak di depannya yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya hingga terjatuh. Di dudukinya perung sang kakak kelas, dan siap melayangkan pukulan lain tepat sebelum usahanya di cegah oleh beberapa pihak. _

_Jika saat itu para guru dan beberapa orang tua tak ada disana. Sudah di pastikan Naruto akan bertindak bengis. Tapi bersyukur usahanya tak sampai membuat para guru terpaksa men-drop out-nya. Hanya panggilan orang tua demi meluruskan masalah dan memberinya pelajaran._

_Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua tak pernah akur. Selalu bertengkar dan saling menghina. Meskipun waktu telah berlalu tiga tahun lamanya, dan Sasuke telah lulus sekolah dasar dan melanjutkannya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Permusuhan itu tetaplah berlanjut._

_Namun saat suatu hari, ketika pulang sekolah. Naruto mendengar suara-suara isakan keputusasaan di sebuah gang dekat persimpangan rumahnya. Dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Dan yang hal yang di lihatnya amatalah miris. Sekumpulan orang yang terlihat seperti sebuah geng, tengah memeras uang dari seseorang. Parahnya yang mereka peras adalah kakek-kakek. _

_Dengan hati panas Naruto menghampirinya. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui Sasuke terlibat di dalamnya. Tak gentar meski ia hanyalah anak kelas empat Sekolah dasar dan lawannya adalah sekumpulan anak sekolah menengah tingkat pertama. Ia tetap berani!_

_Seolah tak peduli bahwa ia hanyalah bocah dengan tinggi sebatas bahu bagi mereka. Naruto tetap menghajar orang-orang yang lebih dewasa di depannya. Menghajar dengan sekuat tenaga. Berbekal tekat kuat dalam hatinya. _

_Setelah dua anak dari lima anak tumbang. Akibat tendangan kuat di bagian selangkangan mereka. Naruto benar-benar yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka. Setelah menyuruh sang kakek lari. Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda._

"Ada yang mau jadi pahlawan ternyata disini." _Tantang Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tak takut. Ia benar-benar menerjang Sasuke setelahnya. Memukul dengan membabi buta di daerah wajah dan dada meskipun hanya mendapat elakan dari Sasuke. Karenan memang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari pemuda yang dihajarnya. Namun Naruto lupa ada dua orang lagi yang masih belum ia kalahkan. Dan ia lengah._

"Jangan!" _Teriak Sasuke. Namun terlambat. Seseorang temannya yang berpawakan kekar memukul Naruto dengan sebilah kayu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tepat mengenai belakang kepala Naruto. Dan setelahnya, Naruto tumbang dengan mudahnya._

_Sasuke seolah terpaku. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat tubuh kecil di atasnya jatuh ke sebelah tubuhnya. Masih sadar. Naruto masih sadar. Karena ia masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Kalimat yang menusuk hatinya. Menyadarkan dirinya atas kebodohannya selama ini._

"Kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada takdir hidupmu. Tak sepertiku yang tak memiliki orang tua! Kau tak ubahnya bajingan melebihi diriku yang telah di buang." _Dan setelahnya Naruto benar-benar pingsan. Di barengi dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari belakang kepalanya._

_Jangan tanyakan lagi sikap ketiganya. Kedua teman Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu kabur. Di susul dengan kedua teman lainnya meski sedikit terpincang akibat tendangan di daerah vital. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di tikungan jalan._

_Tapi ternyata kematian belum menjemput Naruto. Saat dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Naruto di dadanya dan meminta pertolongan ke mobil yang melintas untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit._

_Setelah operasi penjahitan dan koma selama dua hari. Naruto akhirnya siuman. Biaya rumah sakit yang di tanggung pihak uchiha sedikit melegakan bagi Tsunade saat mendengar cucunya masuk rumah sakit._

_Selama Nartu koma. Selama itu pula Sasuke selalu berada disinya. Tidak menghiraukan perintah tegas ayahnya untuk sekolah, ataupun rayuan sang ibu dan kakak tercinta. Ia benar-benar tak memperdulikannya._

_Dan saat untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membuka kembali matanya, Sasuke meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir (kita anggap saja Sasuke menangis untuk terakhir kalinya saat ia berumur lima tahun). Tangisan yang diiringi dengan ucapan doa dan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat kepada sang Halik. Terima kasih karena masih membiarkan Naruto hidup. Dan terima kasih karena telah menyadarkan dirinya lewat Naruto._

"Dobe."_ Ucap Naruto lirih. Dan setelahnya ia memeluk Naruto erat. Momen yang ta akan di lupakan oleh keduanya. Momen awal mereka berkembang menjadi akrab dan berunjung dengan persahabatan._

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke benar-benar menjemputnya pada sore hari. Mengantarkan sang pemuda bersurai pirang ke tempat kerja selanjutnya. Menjadi juru parkir di sebuah rumah makan terkenal. 'The Rasenggan Restaurant' adalah nama tempat Naruto bekerja.

Seperti biasa pula. Sasuke akan dengan senantiasa menunggu sang pirang di _game centre_ tak jauh dari tempat Naruto bekerja. Dengan alasan agar Naruto tak merasa kelelahan saat usai kerja karena sang Uchiha akan mengantarnya. Hal ini ia lakukan karena Naruto terlalu menghemat uangnya dan memilih jalan kaki setelah kerja sebagai juru parkir.

"Hari ini kau bagian _shift _sampai pukulberapa?" Sasuke menghadap Naruto. Mengeluarkan amplop berisi lembaran uang hasil dari penjualan kue-kuenya tadi pagi.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman apik di wajahnya. "Jam sembilan aku sudah _out_ dari sini."

"Enam jam lagi?" Sedikit terkejut dengan jadwal kerja Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Apa yang menyebabkan Naruto benar-benar betah dan tahan akan posisinya. Semangatnya atau tuntutan hidupnya? Sebab Naruto terlihat tidak terbebani sedikitpun.

"Terlalu lama?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau boleh pulang mendahuluiku jika kau ingin." Naruto menyuarakan protesnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke lantang. Naruto hanya terseyum. Senang dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Jam kerjanya sepuluh menit lagi akan berakhir. Seperti biasa ia akan segera menuju loker kerjanya. Mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan pakaian pribadinya. Aktifitas terakhir ini sedikit di lakukan dengan semangat oleh Naruto. Hal ini di karenakan upah untuk masa kerjanya selama sebulan ini akan diterimanya hari ini.

Dengan langkah ringan Naruto menuju bagian staf pegawai. Bermaksut untuk mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol seseorang yang juga akan menuju kesana. Hal ini di barengi dengan bunyi jatuhnya sebuah barnag dengan keras di atas lantai.

"_What happen with you?"_ Sial bagi Naruto. Seseorang yang di tabraknya mengucapkan rangkaian kata yang tidak di mengert olehnya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Saya tidak sengaja." Naruto menundukan badannya berulang-ulang. Benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tak enak diri.

"_You destroy my thing!"_ Sosok di hadapan Naruto kini benar-benar terlihat murka.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan." Naruto berbicara bahasa local dengan logat se sopan mungkin. Berharap orang di depannya sedikit mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"_What the fuck are you saying?_ _How about This?_" Lelaki tersebut mengambil kotak persegi kecil berwarna merah. Dari yang Naruto tahu, benda itu adalah kotak perhiasan.

"Maaf. Maaf." Naruto kembali membungkukan badannya. Karena dari gelagat lelaki di depannya, Naruto tahu jika lelaki tersebut sedang marah dan menuntun penjelasan bagaimana dengan barang yang telah dirusaknya.

"_What heppen here?"_ Seseorang dengan tampilan rapi dan berpawakan tegas mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Your employee was destroy my special thing. And you have to know. Toonight I will give this for my girlfriend. So you know the problem?_" Serentenan kata keluar dari laki-laki berpawakan asing ─sebut saja bule.

"_Ok. I see. But I think that is not a big problem_~" Setelahnya Naruto tak dapat mendengar perkataan kedua laki-laki tersebut. Sebut sang laki-laki yang tadi mengintrupsinya berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" TenTen. Wanita dewasa yang menjabat sebagai kepala staff pekerja menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja menabraknya─" Naruto menunjuk laki-laki berbaha asing tadi, "─dan sepertinya kotak perhiasannya rusak. Padahal yang penting cincin di dalamnya kan tidak rusak!" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Tetap saja itu salahmu. Kau tahu 'kan reputasi restaurant ini? Laki-laki yang kau tabrak tadi akan melamar seorang wanita. Ia tadi membicarakan serangkaian rencananya padaku. Pantas saja kalau dia marah, Kau sedikit mengubah rencana yang telah ia buat." Tenten mengangkat selembaran kertas yang Naruto yakini adalah skema rencana laki-laki tadi.

"Dan satu hal." Tenten menjeda bicaranya. "Semoga keberuntungan masih di pihakmu. Karena laki-laki yang berada di sebelah laki-laki yang kau tabrak adalah bos kita. Pemilik restaurant ini dan Namikaze _Company_.

"APAA?" Teriak Naruto histeris. Benar-benar merasa sial.

"Sudahlah. Masih untung dia tak memecatmu di tempat." Tenten melangkah menjauh. "Jika kau ingin mengambil gajimu. Tunggui aku. Aku masih harus membicarakan rencana ini pada beberapa pelayan makanan." Setelahnya Tenten benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto memasuki ruangan dimana Tenten bertugas. Ruangan seluas empat kali lima meter bersegi itu memiliki nuansa _soft blue and purple. _Gaya penataan ruangannya di sesuaikan dengan hall utama yang di jadikan ruang utama restorran. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Tenten dating dan menyerahkan upah kerjanya. Dan Naruto harus berterima kasih. Karena saat ditanya apakah bos besarnya akan memecatnya atau setidaknya memarahinya. Tenten hanya menjawab, _"Kau selamat kali ini."_ Dan Naruto masih bisa bernapas lega.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto berjalan mengitari arena _game ─_dengan fasikitas karaoke yang buka dua puluh empat jam tersebut. Mencari sosok pemuda berambut raven yang amat di kenalnya. Namun setelah mengitari seluruh lantai bawah dan lantai atas, ia tetap tak mendapati keberadaan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya ia memilih bertanya pada pegawai bar mini di lantai atas. Dengan berbekal panduan arah sederhana Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke kembali.

Tepat saat berada di kawasan ruangan-ruangan karaoke─ruangan ketiga dari belokan ke kiri, ia mendapati Sasuke, tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di kursi yang di letakan di tenga ruangan.

Awalnya Naruto tak langsung berniat membangunkan sang pemilik surai raven. Di pandanginya wajah alabaster milik sang sahabat. Di sentunya hidung mancung kecil yang tengah mengeluarkan deru nafas dengan teratur. Di tatapnya bibir sang uchiha yang bahkan dalam keadan tertidurpun masih tetap meninggalkan aksen sombong dan dingin. Menyadari perilakunya, Naruto tertawa sendiri dan sadar akan perilaku bodonya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memukul pelan bahu sang Uchiha.

"Teme?" Naruto memanggil dengan suara yang sedikit di kecilkan. Takut jika menganggu kenyamanan ruang sebelah. Tanpa tahu jika ruangan yang di pakainya adalah ruangan kedap suara.

Meskipun demikian ─dipanggil dengan suara rendah─ Sasuke tetap saja terbangun. Salahkan saja pendengaranya yang amat sensitif. Atau mungkin karena suara Narutolah yang membuatnya terjaga.

"Kau sudah selesai." Tanya Sasuke setelah ia berhasil sadar dengan sempurna. Sedikit menggelengkan kepala mengusir rasa pegal karena posisi tidur yang tidak sesuai.

"Kau dari tadi tidur? Dari awal aku bekerja?" Naruto bertanya takjub. Merasa terkesan ada manusia yang betah tidur enam jam di sofa tanpa bantalan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau menyewa ruang karoeke hanya untuk tidur?" Kini Naruto tambah takjub. Bagaimana ia melihat tingkah sang bungsu Uchiha menghabiskan uangnya menyewa ruang karaoke selama enam jam hanya untuk tidur. Hanya untuknya. Untuk menungguinya dan bisa pulang bersama.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Heran saat Naruto terus memandanginya tanpa henti. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita jadi makan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Jika aku minta di bungkus saja. Apakakah kau tetap akan meneraktirku?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian berbarengan menaikan kedua alisnya, mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan pelan di samping Sasuke. Entah mengapa malam ini terasa sepi. Biasanya Naruto akan berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Menceritakan tentang pengalamannya saat kerja. Atau sekedar menanyakan masalah kuliah Sasuke yang pada akhirnya tetap mendapat gelengan tidak faham.

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil. Namun ia menjeda ucapan selanjutnya, "─jika kau diminta melakukan sesuatu oleh nenekmu meskipun kau tak menyukainya apakah kau tetap akan melakukannya?" Sasuke menerawang lampu-lampu di atasnya yang berlalu begitu saja saat ia melewatinya.

"Kalau hal itu yang menyuruh adalah nenek. Aku pasti akan tetap melakukannya. Setidaknya, meskipun aku tak bisa terlalu membahagiankannya dengan materi, jika itu permintaan nenek, asal beliau bahagia aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Meskipun itu menyakitimu?" Sasuke masih berusaha kekuh mendapat jawaban lain dari Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa Teme? Tiba-tiba─"

"Jawab saja." Sasuke memotong dingin.

Naruto menaikan bahunya bersamaan. Bingung dengan suasana hati sang raven. "Tentu! Aku akan melakukannya meskipun hal itu menyakiti aku. Karena aku menyayangi nenek."

"Apakah kau menyayangiku juga." Kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Bingung harus menjawab apa? Bingun harus menganggapnya apa.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto riang dengan senyuman lima jarinya. "Karena kau adalah sahabatku. Keluargaku." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke bersahabat. Meskipun Naruto harus berjinjit tinggi demi menggapai pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Sudah ku duga." Jawab Sasuke terdengar pasrah.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto tidak faham.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada." Ia melepas rangkulan Naruto, kemudian mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aku hanya heran. Kenapa kau tak pernah berfikir sedikit saja untuk egois. Sedikit saja, kau berfikir ingin bahagia tanpa memikirkan orang lain." Sasuke berjalan cepat, mendahului Naruto. "Bodoh." Lanjutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh." Naruto berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu bertemu seseorang." Bukan menjawab Sasuke malah melontarkan ajakan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Naruto Protes.

Sasauke memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku celananya saat dirasakannya hawa dingin mulai terasa. "Karena kau orang bodoh yang bisa dengan gampangnya menyairkan suasana." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tiba tiba berhenti mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku apa? Apanya yang dicairkan." Naruto terlihat kebingungan dengan penuturan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto kebingungan sendirian.

"Hei Teme! Apa maksudnya? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Teme kau dengar tidak?"

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Maka dari itu jelaskan!"

"Bodoh!"

"Brengsek!"

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Awalnya Naruto ingin berbagi kebahagian karena gajinya sebagai tukang parker telah didapatnya. Sembari memakan bersama makanan yang tadi di belikan Sasuke untuknya ─plus untuk sang nenek, karena Naruto meminta tambah dengan manja. Namun saat ia telah sampai di rumah, dan dengan suka cita membuka pintu rumah, suara ricuh yang sudah di rencanakannya menghilang. Digantikan dengan rasa terkejut menemukan sang nenek tergeletak lemah di lantai rumah.

"Nenek!" Tanpa piker panjang. Naruto membawa Tsunade dengan memanggulnya di punggung. Mencari angkutan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Naruto dengan telaten menuntun Tsunade menuju ruang dokter. Mendudukannya di ranjang pasien untuk di periksa. Kemudian sabar menunggu saat dokter menjalankan profesinya. Sepuluh menit kemudian saat setelah menjalankan beberapa proses, dokter menuliskan sebuah catatan di kertas yang sudah biasa ia terima saat di suruh membeli obat.

Tapi kali ini dang dokter tak kunjung memberikan kertas tersebut. Bahkan sang dokter dengan tag nama 'Shizune' tersebut melepas dulu kaca matanya. Diam sebentar. Barulah ia berkata.

"Kondisinya sudah parah Naruto. Kankernya sudah merambat kemana-mana. Masalah penglihatannya yang mengabur mungkin karena sel kankernya sudah menganggu saraf motorik. Sehingga aktifitas otak terganggu. Dan tak bisa mengirim gambar seperti yang retina rekam ke otak." Jelas Shizune.

"Seberapa buruk dok?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Mencoba memelankan sedikit detak jantungnya karena sudah bisa menduga jawaban akhir sang dokter.

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan Naruto. Karena kesimpulannya satu. Nenekmu sudah masuk ke dalam tahap kritis." Jawab Shizune menundukan kepalanya. Ikut berduka.

"Tak adakah obat yang lebih ampuh untuk penyakitnya?" Naruto mencoba mencari informasi lain demi kesembuhan sang nenek.

"Obat terbaik untuk memperpanjang usianya adalah mengangkatan kankernya tiga tahun lalu. Dan kau tak kunjung melaksanakannya."

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan sang dokter. "Kalau biaya sama seperti beli beras. Aku pasti akan setuju." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Jika dulu kau berusaha lebih keras, mungkin sekarang kita masih bisa melakukan kemoterapi. Atau setidaknya kau bisa meminjam uang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Shizune menekankan kalimatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

_Masih jelas di ingatannya. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah di lupakannya. Saat dirinya baru berumur empat belas tahun. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya ia memapah sang Nenek mencari tumpangan yang mau mengantarnya hingga ke Konoha Hospital._

_Kala itu. Ia yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua Sekolah Menengah tingkat pertama, tersentak kaget menemukan sang nenek jatuh pingsan di sudut kamar. Saat disentuhnya tangan sang nenek, ia merasakan dingin telah menjalar hingga ke nadi. Bahkan tangan sang nenek telah berubah berwarna biru._

_Dan saat ia telah sampai di dalam ruangan spesialis penyakit dalam Konoha Hospital. Betapa ia terkejut. Diberitahukan jika sang nenek mengidap penyakit mematikan. Meskipun ia masih remaja. Ia tahu seberapa berat masalah penyakit sang nenek. Terlebih saat sang dokter menutut untuk segera melakukan operasi agar menyelamatkan sang nenek. Tapi percayalah. Untuk makan saja mereka harus memikirkan dengan susah parah. Apalagi untuk berobat._

_Pada akhirnya. Setelah sang nenek siuman di ruang inap jalannya. Dengan lantang Naruto menyatakan. _"Aku tak ingin melanjutkan sekolah!"_ Ucap Naruto kala itu._

_Tsunade yang baru sadar awalnya kebingungan. Bagaimana sang cucu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mudah ─padahal semangat sang cucu yang ingin mengubah hidup mereka lebih baik dengan bersekolah._

_Tsunade dengan lemah meminta Naruto mendekatinya. Diusapnya belahan pipi sang cucu. _"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi orang terpandang dan mengubah hidup kita?"_ Ucap Tsunade lemah. _"Kau tak bisa mencari tahu siapa orangtuamu jika kau tak menjadi orang sukses."_ Lanjutnya._

"Tidak! Aku tak mau bertemu mereka jika aku harus kehilangan nenek." Naruto terisak.

"Maafkan nenek Naruto. Maafkan nenek. Nenek tak bisa membuatmu bahagia." _Tsunade meneteskan air matanya. Merasa tak berguna, tak bisa membantah perkataan sang cucu. Dan semenjak hari itu, aruto bukan lagi seorang pelajar._

"Nenek jangan pergi."_ Naruto menangis sesegukan di perut Tsunade. Berharap bisa berbagi rasa sakit atau bahkan menghilangkan rasa sakit sang nenek. Agar sang nenek tak akan pergi meninggal kannya. Jika hal itu terkabul, ia tak akan meminta hal lainnya lagi._

"Sudah cukup susah hidupku. Dan aku tak ingin menambahnya dengan hutang budi pada orang lain. Biarlah ini menjadi tanggunganku tanpa ada orang lain yang tau tentang penyakit nenek. Aku tak ingin semakin di kasihani." Papar Naruto berdiri. Memapah Tsunade dan keluar dari ruangan dokter muda berambut hitam tersebut. Meninggalkan gelengan lemah pada paras cantik sang dokter.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Dok. Dok. Dok.

"Naruto!"

Dok. Dok. Dok.

"Naruto bangunlah!"

Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu Sasuke berdiri di depan rumah Naruto. Menggedor pintu bermaksud membangunkan sang pirang. Tapi memang dasarnya Naruto susah di bangunkan. Maka dari itu Sasuke mencoba sedikit berlaku kasar.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke sudah siap menggedor kembali pintu rumah Naruto saat sang pirang muncul di balik daun pintu yang terbuka.

"Bisa tidak membangunkan seseorang dengan cara normal?" Seketika Naruto marah. "Aku tidak tuli." Lanjutnya.

"Kau memang tidak tuli. Tapi seorang pemalas." Sasuke masuk bahkan saat Naruto belum mempersilahkannya.

"Nenek sedang sakit. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu hari ini." Naruto berkata lirih. Berharap Sasuke tidak kecewa dengan keputusan sepihaknya.

Sementara di tempat, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Dan berguman 'hn' andalannya. Kemudian ia mendekat kea rah Tsunade yang kala itu sedang berbaring di tatami rumah dengan sebuah selimut hangat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Disentuhnya kening Tsunade dengan telapak tangannya. "Panasnya masih tinggi. Kenapa kau tidak mengkompresnya?" Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Aku lupa." Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan air dingin dengan kain untuk mengkompres.

"Dia sakit apa?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membantu memasang kain kompres.

"Biasa. Penyakit tua." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Hn."

"Dengan siapa kau akan bertemu?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke agar tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Teman ayahku." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Kemudian ia beranjak berdiri, dan melangkah ke luar.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Cegah Naruto sebelum Sasuke membuka engsel pintu dengan cara menahan gerak tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke heran saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang entah mengapa di matanya terlihat seperti orang pesakitan. Sedih. Takut. Marah. Kesal. Menuntut. Putus Asa.

"Aku… Aku…" Naruto ragu ketika akan mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Bantu aku mencari orang tuaku." Ucap Naruto lantang.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan penuturan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Karena ia tahu, dihitung semenjak ia akrab dengan sang pirang. Naruto telah lama mengubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wajah mereka." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wajah orang tuamu, lebih baik kau bercermin saja. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi urusanmu yang tidak penting." Sasuke memakai sepatu ketsnya dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi sebelum terlalu jauh, Sasuke kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan siksa dirimu dengan memikirkan mereka. Jika kau bisa bahagia tanpa mereka kenapa susah-susah mencari orangtuamu yang telah membuangmu. Jika kau tak bisa bahagia, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Meski aku tak bisa terus di sampingmu. Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu bahagia Naruto. Karena kau adalah…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sempat di dengar oleh Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Sahabatku." Setelahnya Sasuke benar-benar melangkah menjauh.

Sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengatkan sesuatu yang penting pada Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa setiap ia ingin mengatakannya, pemikiran rasionalnya kembali berjalan. Menghentikan pemikiran Sasuke yang ingin mengatakan hal penting pada Naruto. Hal yang mungkin akan mengubah hidupnya kedepannya.

Di tambah dengan melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti dalam keadaan tertekan. Menambah alasan Sasuke untuk tidak mengatakannya. Menyadarkan kembali Sasuke untuk memendam perasaannya agar Naruto mengetahui segalanya. Hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Siapa yang ingin di temuinya.

Sementara di lain pihak. Naruto tak kalah labilnya dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa memang butuh tempat bercerita. Butuh teman untuk mendukungnya. Butuh seseorang yang mau dirangkulnya. Menenangkannya. Mengatakan bahwa semua-akan-baik-baik-saja. Tapi setiap kali ia akan cerita. Kata-kata yang telah di siapkan olehnya menghilang. Berbaur dengan perasaan ragu mungkinkah semuanya akan benar-benar berjalan baik kedepannya. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan membantunya. Atau setidaknya Naruto ingin menceritakan hal lain yang mungkin saja bisa merusak pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto berniat untuk mengajukan diri mengambil gaji bulan depan hari ini. Ia berniat membawa sang nenek berobat alternative atau menjalankan kemoterapi. Meski terlambat, setidaknya ia ingin menyelamatkan sang nenek. Berusaha lebih keras mencari alternative demi kesembuhan sang nenek.

Selepas bekerja kasar di proyek. Naruto berjalan sendiri ke tempat ia bekerja sebagai tukang parkir. Karena hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tak muncul untuk menunggunya di depan rumah seperti biasa. Saat ingin mengkomfirmasi, dengan cara mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Di dapatinya rumah itu tengah terkunci rapat. Menandakan seluruh penghuninya tak ada dirumah.

Di tempat kerja. Naruto tak bisa diam. Setiap ada pengunjung restoran yang hendak pulang. Selesai membantu para pelanggan mengeluarkan mobilnya, tak lupa Naruto selalu menawarkan jasa penjaga rumah husus malam hari hingga pagi hari. Tak berhenti disitu, ia juga menanyakan informasi kesana kemari demi mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Semua ia lakukan demi memperoleh penghasilan tambahan agar bisa sedikit meringkankan beban sakit yang diderita Tsunade.

"Maaf Naruto. Aku tak berani. Aku mengeluarkan gaji sesuai tanggal para karyawan di awal kerja. Dan kau baru menerima upahmu seminggu lalu." Tenten mencoba menjelaskan ketika tiba-tiba seusai kerja Naruto menemuinya dan meminta upah bulan depan lebih awal.

"Aku mohon Tenten-san. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu." Naruto tetap bersekukuh membujuk Tenten untuk membantunya.

"Maaf Naruto. Ini di luar wewenangku." Tenten tetap menyatakan bahwa ia tak bisa membantunya. "Tapi, jika kau berani mengajukan ke Namikaze-sama. Mungkin akan berbeda jawabannya." Usul Tenten.

"Kau yakin?" Ragu Naruto.

"Tak ada orang lain disini yang bisa membantumu. Kecuali Namikaze-sama─"

"Kenapa aku?" Namikaze yang tiba-tiba datang langsung mengintrupsi pembicaraan Naruto dan Tenten.

"Boleh saya berbicara secara pribadi dengan anda Namikaze-sama?" Naruto tanpa sungkan langsung berbica meminta izin.

Tak langsung menjawab, Namikaze minatato menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di bangku dimana biasanya para karyawan duduk saat Tenten membagikan upah kerja. "Ada apa?" Minato menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ano, Namikaze-sama. Sebaiknya saya keluar saja." Sebelum pembicaraan Naruto dan Minato dimulai. Tenten berusaha undur diri. Namun sang bos tak kunjung member alasan. Dan pada akhirnya Tenten menyimpulkan bahwa ia memang lebih baik keluar ruangan tersebut.

Naruto menatap bos tempatnya bekerja itu. Memerhatikan dari atas hingga bawah meski hanya dari lirikan sebab ia memang sedang menunduk. Rambut pirangnya bermodel sama dengannya. Hanya saja lebih panjang. Mata birunya senda dengan manyanya. Ketika sekali lagi Naruto memandang Minato. Entah mengapa ada rasa lega di hatinya. Meskipun hanya berandai, ia merasa seperti melihat sosok sang ayah. Karena mereka begitu mirip. Hanya saja Naruto memiliki tiga garis halus di setiap pipinya. Mungkin tanda lahirnya. Juga tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahu Minato.

Imajinasi NAruto mungkin tidak akan berhenti andai saja ia tidak mendengar deheman dari Minato. Dengan menarik nafas sekali lagi, Naruto akhirnya mengatakan keinginannya. "Saya mohon maaf jika harus berbicara langsung seperti ini dengan anda Namikaze-sama. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dan memandng langsung di safir sang Namikaze. "Saya membutuhkan uang lebih untuk berobat nenek saya. Beliau terkena kanker. Saya mengajukan untuk menerima upah dua bulan ke depan lebih dulu." Naruto kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Seberapapun susah hidupmu. Seharunya kau tak usah menunjukannya. Karena hal itu hanya membuat orang-orang memandangmu rendah." Minato menjawab dengan memandang Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Sedikit terhennyak mendapati tiga garis halus di setiap pipi Naruto. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seseorang yang telah di lupakannya selama tujuh belas tahun.

"Saya janji akan bekerja keras setelahnya." Naruto berusaha memperkuat alasan mengapa ia membutuhkan upah lebih cepat.

"Aku akan memberimu gaji enam bulan utuh." Ucap Minato seketika. Membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah terhenyak. "Tapi mulai detik ini juga kau harus berhenti kerja." Imbuh Minato. Dan kali ini membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Bagaimana?" Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Minato.

Naruto dilemma. Pekerjaan ini sangatlah membantunya. Hanya bekerja sebagai tukang parkir dengan gaji lumayan. Susah untuk mendapatkan kerja seperti ini. Tapi ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang dengan cepat untuk kemotrapi sang nenek. Apa yang akan di pilihnya?

"Saya setuju." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Seolah ini adalah pilihan sulit.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Nek. Besok kita akan pergi ke tempat kemoterapi. Aku sudah memiliki uang yang cukup untuk biaya penyembuhanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan amplop coklat ke Tsunade.

Saat Tsunade membukanya. Ia begitu terkejut. Mendapati lembaran uang yen terdapat di dalamnya. "Kau? Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" Tanya Tsunade takjub.

"Ada teman yang berbaik hati pada keluarga kita. Mau meminjamkan uang tersebut. Dan tidak menuntut berapa lama akan di kembalikan." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tsunade penasaran.

"Seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku." Mendengar jawaban Naruto. Terlihat kerutan kebingungan di dahi Tsunade. "Sudahlah. Nenek tak usah banyak bertanya. Yang penting nenek bisa lebih baik."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seminggu tak ada kabar Sasuke kembali dengan membawa kabar mengejutkan. Ia akan menikah. Seminggu menghilang ternyata ia melaksanakn pertunangannya di daerah Suna. Awalnya Naruto terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan penuturan sang Raven. Namun saat Sasuke menunjukan jari manisnya, Naruto mau tak mau percaya. Dengan senyum kaku ia merangkul Sasuke. Dan berbisik. "Brengsek. Kau sudah laku rupanya? Kita tak akan bisa sedekat dulu sahabat." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpatahan leher Sasuke. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ sang bungsu Uchiha. Mencoba mengenang wanginya jika nanti di suatu saat ia tak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi.

Namun saat ia akan menarik kembali kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menahan belakang kepala Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangnnya. Sementara tangan yang lain merangkul Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya. "Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja kita seperti ini." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Tapi Naruto tak memberontak. Apapun alasannya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu dekat perpatahan leher Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba mencerna lagi pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke perihal pernikahannya yang tiba-tibanya. Sasuke bercerita bahwa ini keinginan orang tuanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto. Berawal dari pertemuan tidak sengaja sang uchiha bungsu dengan calon dokter muda bernama Sakura.

_Kala itu, tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu. Saat Sasuke menjalani progam kuliah kerja nyata di daerah Suna. Disana ia terserang malaria dan mendapat pertolongan dari mahasiswa kedokteran yang juga melaksanakan penelitian tentang penyakit di desa yang sama._

_Selama seminggu sakit. Selama itu pula Sakura merawatya. Dengan telaten dan rajin Sakura menjaga Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali sembuh. Awalnya Sasuke merasa hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang calon dokter yang melaksanakan tugasnya. Maka dari itu Sasuke tak ingin berhubungan lebih jauh dengan wanita bersurai merah jambu tersebut._

_Namun belakangan. Entah karena ketidak sengajaan progam perkuliahan atau memang karena takdir. Sasuke jadi sering bertemu Sakura. Dan gadis itu tak segan-segan mengajaknya berbicara. Lambat laun mereka jadi akrab. Bahkan setelah progam kuliah mereka selesai di daerah Suna. Meskipun beda universitas. Mereka berdua tetap akrab. Atau setidaknya, Sasuke beranggapan, Sakuralah yang terlalu dekat dengannya._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui. Ternyata ayah Sakura ─Hizashi─ adalah teman lama ayah Sasuke ─Fugaku. Dan saat mereka bertemu di luar rumah tanpa sengaja, yang kala itu Sakura mengantarkan ayahnya untuk membeli peratan renovasi rumah. Sakura menangkap sosok Sasuke di balik estalase took. Ia terlihat sedang membantu sang ayah membawa beberapa kaleng cat dengan troli belanja._

_Dan pada akhirnya. Mereka berempat makan bersama di sebuah rumah makan. Dan berlanjut pada acara gila yakni menjodohkan mereka berdua. Fugaku dan Hizashi memberikan waktu luang untuk mereka memikirkannya. Sakura memilih pasif pada jawaban Sasuke._

_Awalnya Sasuke ingin langsung menolak pemikiran dua pria dewasa tersebut. Ingin membagi masalah dulu dengan sang sahabat Naruto. Namun saat mendapat jawaban malam itu. _"─Aku akan melakukannya meskipun hal itu menyakiti aku. Karena aku menyayangi nenek." _Sasuke langsung merubah pemikirannya. Ia berfikir. Jika mungkin ini salah satu cara membuat orantuanya bahagia. Sebab, saat ia melihat ayahnya memperkenalkan Sakura pada ibunya. Mikoto terlihat sangat senang jika Sakura benar-benar menjadi menantunya. Terlebih dengan status sosial Saskura yang mungkin saja bisa mengangkat status sosial keluarganya._

Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Meskipun hal itu menyakitiku._ Sasuke kembali melafalkan kalimat Naruto malam itu. Yah. Ia akan tetap melakukannya. Meskipun pernikahan ini menyakitinya. Karena ia tidak mungkin meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk membawa Naruto bersanding di sisinya. Karena ia tahu hal ini akan menyakiti sang ibu. Sebab ialah satu-satunya harapan yang mereka punya. Harapan untuk melihat Uchiha yang baru lahir. Yang tidak akan di dapatinya dari Naruto._

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya. Kembali menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka terlalu larut dalam keadaan melankonis.

"Bulan depan. Tepatnya seminggu setelah aku diwisuda, aku akan menikah dengannya di Suna. Kau datanglah." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Tentu. Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang akan duduk di barisan depan. Menyaksikanmu mengucap janji suci dengannya." Naruto berkata dengan semangat. Mencoba menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya.

Di lain pihak Sasuke hanya diam. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat bahagia. Meyakinkah bahwa ia tak salah pilih keputusan. Sebab ia yakin bahwa ini adalah perasaan sebelah pihak saja.

"Aku juga ikut bersuka cita atas rencana pernikahanmu Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Meletakan nampan berisi dua minuman hangat yang cocok untuk musim dingin seperti ini. "Minumlah." Lanjutnya.

Tapi sebelum ia selesai meletakan nampan tersebut. Nampan tersebut telah jatuh terlebih dahulu. Disusul dengan ikut ambruknya tubuh Tsunade.

"NENEK!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Dobe. Minta ibuku untuk menelpon _ambulance_." Perintah Sasuke otoriter. Sementara ia berusaha membawa tubuh pingsan Tsunade di gendongannya.

"Iya."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hari itu telah datang. Hari dimana Naruto harus berpisah dengan sang nenek. Hari dimana tak pernah diharapkan oleh Naruto untuk datang. Hari dimana semuanya terasa telah berakhir bagi Naruto. Hari dimana Tsunade ─neneknya─ dinyatakan meninggal karena penyebaran sel kanker hati yang telah menjalar ke jantung dan menyebabkan gagalnya fungsi jantung. Hari itu adalah hari ini. Senin, sebelas Oktober. Hari dimana Tsunade menemukannya. Hari dimana ia dan sang nenek menganggap adalah hari kelahiran Naruto. Hari yang seharusnya dirayakan.

Di luar ruang jenazah. Naruto menangis tertunduk. Kedua tangannya yang di letakan di kedua lututnya memangku kepalanya. Sudsah tak terhitung berapa air mata yang menetes. Di sampingnya Sasuke hanya mampu merangkul punggung ─melengkuk Naruto karena menunduk─ dengan sabar.

"Sudahlah. Ini memang saatnya." Hibur Sasuke meski tidak pintar menghibur seseorang. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget. Mendapati bahwa ternyata Tsunade mengidap kanker. Selama ini ia mengira, Tsunade hanya sering sakit karena factor usia. Ternyata? Terlebih Naruto tak pernah menceritakannya.

"Dia pergi Sasuke. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku. Dia meninggalkan aku." Rancau Naruto.

Tak kuasa mendengar tangisan Naruto. Secara sepihak Sasuke marik tubuh lemah Naruto ke dalam rangkulannya. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku tak punya… siapapun lagi. Tidak… ada lagi." Ucap Naruto terbata. Mendengarnya Sasuke semakin memeluk Naruto erat. _Ya Tuhan._ Batin Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan seseorang dalam pelukannya ini nanti? Saat ia menikah ia pasti akan pindah ke Suna. Naruto pasti sendiri. Tak aka nada siapa-siapa lagi di sisinya.

Dari kejahuan. Mikoto hanya menatap miris kehidupan Naruto. Benar-benar kehidupan yang menyakitkan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Tiga minggu pasca pemakaman Tsunade. Sasuke mulai menata barang di dalam mobil box sewaan yang biasanya di sewa untuk pindah rumah. Semua peralatan berat telah terkirim seminggu yang lalu. Saat ini tinggal beberapa barang dan pakaian yang di angkut. Juga beberapa properti rumah lainnya.

Keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna. Karena kini Sasuke adalah anak tunggal, mengharapkan Sakura akan pulang ke konoha sangat tidak mungkin. Karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Satu-satunya cara agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dan anak mereka yang akan lahir kelak adalh mengalahnya pihak pria dan pindah ke Shuna agar bisa dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Ada barang lagi Teme? Aku akan mengambilnya." Tanya Naruto saat ia ikut sibuk membantu Sasuke mengangkut barang untuk perpindahan.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke setelah meletakan koper keduanya ke dalam mobil box.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke sayu. Sebuah kesalahan. Karena Sasuke bisa menangkap kepedihan di safir langit itu.

"Kau ikutlah bersamaku. Kita bisa tinggal bersama."

"Dengan menjadi obat nyamuk di rumah tanggamu?"

"Tak masalah."

"Aku yang masalah." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagi pula ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Lalu aku akan berangkat ke Suna. Melihatmu ketika kau memakai setelan Texudo. Mengikar janji setia. Aku akan duduk di─"

"Kau tak usah datang." Potong Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah janji."

"Aku bilang tak usah."

"Aku pasti datang. P-a-s-t-i!"

"Terserahlah." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa mendapati Sasuke menyerah melarangnya datang.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan langsung merangkul Sasuke. "Aku akan merindukanmu." Ulangnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Membalas pelukan Naruto. Mencoba mengukur waktu perpisahan mereka. Karena ketika ia telah menaiki mobil tersebut dan menuju Suna. Semuanya telah berubah. Semuanya tak akan sama lagi. Ia tak akan menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang sama lagi. Tak aka nada lagi alasan perasaanya untuk diungkapkan. Karena sebentar lagi aka nada nyonya Uchiha yang menjadi pendampingnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

_Saat itu Kushina sedang mengalami pertengkaran hebat dengan kekasihnya Minato. Berdebat tentang digugurkan atau tidaknya sang jabang bayi yang telah bersemai dalam rahimnya selama tiga bulan._

"_Aku tak ingin memiliki anak terlebih dahulu Minato. Aku baru berumur Sembilan belas tahun." Kushina menekankan kalimatnya. "Aku juga masih punya cita-cita. Aku ingin jadi dokter. Dan mahasiswa kedokteran di larang hamil dan nikah terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya._

"_Tapi apa salahnya Kushina? Biarkanlah ia lahir dahulu." Pinta Minato membujuk sang kekasih._

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Kasihan dia."_

"_Gugurkan atau aku bunuh diri."_

"_Kita akn membuangnya jika sudah lahir. Tapi jangan gugurkan." Ucap Minato akhirnya. Keputusan berat karena ia tak ingin kehilangan sang kekasih. Tapi juga takn ingin membunuh darah dagingnya._

"_Aku ingin jadi Dokter Minato. Aku belum menginginkannya." Kushina memeluk Minato dan menangis setelahnya._

"_Aku tahu."_

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Pertama ingin aku buat one shoot. Tapi kayaknya ini akan jadi panjang banget. Sementara aku lagi pada masa belajar mau UAS (tapi masih sempet ngefanfic). Maka dari itu aku putus sampai sini dulu.

Aku ingin mempersembahkan ini untuk hari ibu. Walau telat!  
Memberitahukan untuk para ibu. Bahwa kami akan selalu sayang padamu. Karena kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi kami. Terbukti dengan lahirnya kami di dunia ini. Meski kau tak menginkan kami.

Maaf yang nunggu fanficku yang 'M-Preg It's Not My Disteny' bukannya lanjut malah bikin fanfic baru. Tapi ini two shoot kok. Dan tinggal ngerampungin dikit. Sementara fic ku yang 'M-Preg It's Not My Disteny' tinggal edit dikit siap publish.

Aku janji kemungkinan upload dua fic ini sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Makasih yang udah baca. Jangan lupa RnR ya. Kalo reviewnya ini lebih banyak dari review fic 'M-Preg It's Not My Disteny' chap 9. Maka aku akan update yang ini dulu. Dan sebaliknya. (Ngancem)

Makasih udah baca curcolan aku.


	2. Chapter 2-End

**WARNING! **Lebih baik baca kembali chapter pertama karena ada sedikit perubahan. _Sedikit_. Dampak dari niat ingin oneshoot jadi twoshoot. Maaf menganggu. Sekali lagi maaf. _Tapi jika tak ingin membaca ulang tidak akan berpengaruh banyak. Karena tidak ada pengubahan alur cerita di chapter pertama_

_Maaf_

_Maaf_

_Maaf_

* * *

Minato menarik nafasnya dengan tarikan panjang. Seperti halnya daur ulang. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang panjang pula. Hal ini ia lakukan selama pikirannya melayang jauh, menerawang kembali keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Ada rasa tak nyaman di hatinya saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi dengan posisinya saat ini ia benar-benar dituntut untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

Nama Namikaze bukan hanya sebuah nama belakang tanda sebuah keluarga besar yang pantas untuk dipertahankan. Nama Namikaze ─terlebih dengan nama Minato yang mengikuti─ akan membuat setiap orang menunduk hormat, jikalau mereka memang mengenal apa-dan-siapa-pemililik-dari Namikaze Company. Serta sepak terjang yang telah di tempuh olehnya.

Namekaze Company memang bukan sebuah perusahaan yang pasti berdiri di setiap provinsi di semua Negara seperti penggambaran cerita-cerita imajinatif lainnya. Karena hal yang tidak mungkin jika sebuah perusahaan yang berpengaruh karena tingginya harga jual saham berdiri di sebuah Negara miskin. Bayangkan saja, jangankan memikirkan untuk membeli saham atau sekedar menanamkan investasi di Namikaze Company, Nigeria, Ethiopia, Zimbabwe Kongo dan beberapa negara termiskin lainnya bahkan menghadapi masalah kelaparan dan kesehatan.

Tapi disitulah Namikaze Company mulai di kenal dunia. Perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang pembuatan mesin dan elektronik ini pada awalnya memang sebuah pabrik makanan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Produk yang dulu di bingkis masih dengan nama 'Yummy by Namikaze' ini memproduksi makanan-makanan yang tidak sempat terfikirkan rumah produksi yang bekerja di bidang yang sama. Setelah 'Yummy by Namikaze' sukses dengan mi ramennya ─jika rumah produksi lain menawarkan ramen instan, maka 'Yummy by Namikaze' menawarkan ramen yang telah di masak. Bedanya mereka memproduknya dalam bentuk beku.

'Yummy by Namikaze' mulai memproduksi makanan-makanan lainnya meski dengan konsep yang sama, yakni dibekukan. Seperti halnya Tako no Pizza, yakni pizza dengan bahan utama gurita khas buatan 'Yummy by Namikaze' yang bisa di rasakan siapa saja dan dimanapun.

Ice Sakura Jellyfish. Yakni minuman yang memiliki bahan dasar bunga sakura. Jangan fikirkan namanya yang membawa sebuah mahluk hidup bernama ubur-ubur. Itu hanya kilasan seperti apa minuman yang di tawarkan 'Yummy by Namikaze' yang terbuat dari bunga Sakura yang notabene di Jepang adalah tumbuhan yang amat sangat di jaga dan di lindungi. Jellyfish dalam label minuman ini karena kekenyalan yang terdapat didalamnya. Karena keunikan inilah yang membuat produk-produk 'Yummy by Namikaze' terkenal dan laris dipasaran.

Lambat laun. 'Yummy by Namikaze' memiliki kendala dalam membuat produk-produk baru yang mulai mendapat permintaan dari para konsumen. Karena terkadang beberapa perusahaan mesin tidak menjual atau tidak menerima permintaan mesin seperti yang diinginkan pemilik label 'Yummy by Namikaze'. Pada akhirnya. Setelah lima tahun berlalu dengan berjayanya 'Yummy by Namikaze', Minato selaku pemilik paten label 'Yummy by Namikaze' memutuskan untuk mendirikan perusahan pembuat mesinnya sendiri.

Selain untuk membuat mesin pembuat produk makanannya ─dengan cara merekrut para sarjana dan magister dalam bidang tekhnologi mesin─ perusahaan ini juga menerima pesanan mesin yang diinginkan konsumennya ─diluar daftar mesin yang mereka punya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Minato juga mendirikan perusahaan elektronik yang ia beri label sama dengan perusahaan mesinnya. Rasenggan. Yang secara hokum sah berdiri dua tahun setelah pengesahan perusahaan mesinnya. Karena sepak terjang yang baik dan di terima dengan positif di masyarakat. Akhirnya Minato menyatukan perusahaannya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar yang pada akhirnya di kenal dengan sebutan Namikaze Company.

Bekerja pada bidang makanan yang memiliki CEO Teuchi ─kini mendirikan sebuah restaurant yang kembali menggunakan nama Namikaze meski sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Teuchi. Bidang mesin dengan Kakashi sebgai CEO. Dan Iruka yang menjabat CEO di perusahaan electronik. Dengan Namikaze Minato sebagai direktur utamanya.

Yang menjadi fenomenal dari Namikaze Company adalah sifat rendah hati dan peduli terhadap sesama inilah yang semakin membuat segala sesuatu yang berasal dari Namikaze Company di terima oleh mayarakat. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Seperti halnya launching perdana smartphone keluaran terbaru milik Rasenggan. Hasil dari penjualan 10.000 item pertama disumbangkan untuk para penderita kelaparan di Ethiopia. Lain lagi dengan aksi sosial yang di selanggarakan Teuchi atas izin Minato untuk memberikan makanan gratis bagi siapa saja yang berkunjung ke Namikaze restaurant selama satu bulan awal pembukaan.

Tidak berhenti di situ. Bahkan Namikaze Minato memperjualkan sahamnya bukan hanya untuk melipat gandakan kekayaannya. Menurut pencatatan saham nasonal, hasil uang dari penjualan saham Namikaze Company justru tak berputar di perusahaan tersebut. Melainkan di salurkan untuk negara-negara yang masih dalam tatanan ketergantungan.

Tak jarang terkadang, para direktur-direktur membeli saham Namikaze Company sebagian berdalih hanya ingin ikut menyumbangkan hartanya. Lucunya, meski Minato tak pernah memutar uang hasil penjualan saham ke perusahaannya. Harga sahamnya tetaplah tinggi. Meskipun terjebak jatuh dan harus merugi, tidak terlalu membuat Namikaze Company terpuruk. Hal ini di karenakan kuatnya pengaruh Namikaze terhadap bantuan-bantuan yang akan di salalurkan. Sehingga membuat saham-sahamnya tetap stabil.

Dan dari semua hal yang telah ia lakukan dan ia korbankan. Tak mungkin seorang Namikaze Minato mengambil langkah yang salah dan merusak semua kepercayaan yang telah tercipta dan melekat pada dirinya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok pemuda yang ia yakini usianya tak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Mencoba mengingat kembali surai warna pirangnya, mata birunya, tulang wajahnya, dan tanda lahir di setiap pipinya. Dari semua kemungkinan. Ia berharap pemuda tersebut bukannya putra pertamanya.

Maka dari itu, sebelum semua terkuak dan terjawab secara rinci, ia mencoba kembali membuang apa yang memang telah ia buang. Biarlah masa lalu tetaplah menjadi masa lalu. Asalkan keluarga kecilnya tetap bahagia. Tuhan punya jalannya masing-masing. Jika memang benar putra sulungnya masih hidup. Itu pertanda jika Tuhan menyayanginya dan akan tetap menjaganya. Ia hanya tinggal berdoa untuk yang terbaik bagi putra sulungnya. Karena jika ia tidak menjaganya. Maka Tuhan pasti bersamanya.

"Ku mohon nak. Semua ini ayah lakukan demi kebahagian keluargamu. Kebahagian adik-adikmu."

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Disclaimer**  
Naruto  
©Mashashi Kisimoto

**Adakah aku di hati kalian?**  
©Kanami Aya

**Pairing**  
Minato. Kushina. Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura.  
Pairing akhir bukan SasuNaru.  
Saya sudah memperingatkan.  
Jika masih ada flame.  
Dimohon _close_ saja.

**Genre**  
Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Angst

**Rating  
**Teenager

**Warning**  
Jangan bunuh saya jika endingnya membuat anda marah.  
Kesurupan. Merasa sebal hingga ingin membunuh saya.  
Bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi. Ini tidak berakhir dengan Yaoi.  
Saya lebih menonjolkan _family _nya.  
Tapi yang suka Yaoi. Disini kisah cintanya full cinta sejenis.  
Hidup SasuNaru (Meskipun ini bukan full ttg SasuNaru.)

**Summary**  
Penderitaan Naruto yang di buang oleh keluarga saat ia bayi.  
Namun saat ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya.  
Rasa sakitlah yang ia terima.  
Terlebih saat cinta pertamanya benar-benar memilih meninggalkannya demi cinta yang lebih rasional.  
Menyadarkan bahwa kini sudah benar-benar tak ada yang menyayanginya.

**Inspiration**  
Di Chapter ini saya sedikit terinspirasi dengan kisah  
dalam sebuah film berjudul "My Sister Keeper"

**Status**  
Complete

**Please choose back or close if you don't like this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

* * *

Naruto memainkan bandul kalung berbentuk kristal memanjang menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dalam genggamannya. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari bandul tersebut. Dulu, ketika ia masih berumur tiga tahun, Tsunade selalu mengingatkan agar ia menjaga kalung tersebut. Tsunade juga mengatakan bahwa, jika suatu saat ia merindukan orangtuanya, ia disarankan untuk menggenggam bandul tersebut tepat saat digunakan. Atau lebih tepatnya berada di dada. Tsunade menjelaskan, dengan melakukan hal tersebut ia akan merasakan bahwa orangtunya berada sangat dekat dengannya. Yakni di hatinya.

Tapi sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan hal tersebut. Terhitung sejak kematian Tsunade hingga kini sudah lima hari Sasuke meninggalkannya. Total hari-hari yang ia lalui dengan mencoba lebih dekat dengan dengan sang orangtua ─memalui cara yang Tsunade beritahukan padanya─ adalah tiga puluh lima hari. Dan tak sedikitpun ia merasa dekat dengan mereka. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan mendalam karena mengingat mendiang sang nenek. Kesepiannya juga makin bertambah setelah berpindahnya Sasuke ke Suna.

Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah lagi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang bersemangat kerja tak-kenal-lelah-dan-waktu. Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya di setiap kali ia mendapati masalah. Naruto yang selalu berisik demi menyamarkan susahnya kehidupan yang ia jalani.

Kini Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang keluar jika sudah tak ada ramen instan yang bisa dimakan. Dulu, meski kehidupannya susah, Tsunade selalu memilih memasak dari pada makan barang isntan. Namun kini Naruto tak memperdulikannya.

Naruto kini juga sudah tidak melanjutkan kerja keras tak-kenal-lelah-dan-waktu. Ia benar-benar berhenti bekerja dan hanya mengandalkan uang dari para penziarah kematian sang nenek.

Terkadang Naruto tersenyum pahit. Ketika selintas di pikirannya terbesit sebuah pertanyaan akankah sang orangtua sedikit saja memikirkan tentangnya. Sedikit saja mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya hidup yang ia jalani. Bagaimana pederitaan jika ia belum makan dan sangat menahan lapar menunggu pulang Tsunade kala ia kecil dulu. Bagaimana sedihnya sebuah cita-cita terampas saat ia putus sekolah demi mencoba mempertahankan kasih sayang yang bahkan ia dapatkan bukan dari nenek kandungnya sendiri. Bagaimana terjadinya lapisan tangan kecil yang halus berubah kasar seiringnya waktu karena sering bekerja kasar. Bagaimana lelahnya ia saat memulai kerja jam enam pagi dan pulang saat jam sembilan malam. Dan masih banyak rasa penasarannya akan sang orangtua.

Namun Tsunade selalu menjawab ─saat ia mulai bertanya mengapa orangtuanya membuangnya─ bahwa mungkin orangtunya jauh lebih tidak mampu dari mereka. Jauh tidak bisa merawatnya daripada saat Tsunade yang merawatnya. Dan yang terpenting adalah, karena Tuhan akan membuatnya lebih bahagia karena waktu yang dijalaninya ini adalah yang paling benar.

Bisa saja jika ia tetap tinggal bersama sang orangtua maka mereka tidak akan bahagia. Maka dari itu, Tuhan memang menakdirkan bahwa ia akan hidup bersama Tsunade. Karena jika hal ini bukan takdir, bisa saja saat ia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya mengalami kegagalan. Dan meskipun ia menjadi anak yang tidak dihrapkan, di dalam hatinya, ia tetap berdoa agar kedua orangtuanya bahagia.

Yang menjadi pertanyaanya saat ini adalah, mengapa ia tak pernah merasa bahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya? Mengapa ia masih merasa sedih? Merasa terbuang? Jika memang ia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya, mengapa Tsunade harus diambil dari sisinya secepat ini? Mengapa Sasuke harus ditakdirkan dengan orang lain? Apakah benar dirinyasudah tidak ada di hati mereka?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari ruangan tengah yang terlihat gelap karena penerangan yang memang tak dinyalakannya. Kemudian dengan langkah pelan dan terseok, Naruto menggamit sebuah surat dengan bahan dasar kertas tebal yang tercetak jelas di bagian depan yang menjelaskan jika surat tersebut adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan.

* * *

Undangan Pernikahan

**Uchiha Sasuke  
**_Putra dari Uchiha Fugaku_

**Dan**

**Haruno Sakura  
**_Putri dari Haruno Kizashi_

Dilaksanakan pada:  
Minggu, 31 November  
Kediaman Haruno. Suna.

* * *

Tak terasa sebuah air mata berlinang di pipi kirinya. Terasa sesak setiap kali ia mencoba menarik nafas. Meskipun berat, terasa sakit, merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang tidak adil, Naruto tetap mencoba berdoa yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Berdoa untuk kebahagiannya. Meskipun kebahagiaan itu tak bisa diperolah darinya.

"Sasuke~" Ucap Naruto lirih. _Ya Tuhan. Mengapa aku merasa begitu tak rela melepasnya? _Naruto menarik nafas panjang _Mengapa Engkau ciptakan rasa ini jika menyampaikannya saja aku tak bisa? Mengapa Engkau ciptakan 'golongan' kami tapi kami tak bisa bersama? Wajarkah perasaan menyimpang kami hanya terikat pada satu orang? Hamba bukanlah golongan yang mencintai semua orang yang sejenis dengan hamba. Tapi mengapa hamba begitu mencintainya?_ Di akhir pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto meremas undangan tersebut menjadi kertas lusuh. Dan dengan berat hati ia kembali meletakannya di atas meja lipat di sudut ruangan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke mengaduk untuk kesekian kalinya sendok kecil tersebut. Berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat mengitari pinggiran cangkir kecil berisikan kopi tanpa ada tambahan gula sedikitpun. Pikirannya melayang dan berputar-putar layaknya arus kecil kopi dalam cangkir yang diakibatkan gerakan memutar sendok yang di lakukannya. Melayang pergi dari tempatnya sekarang. Bermil-mil jarak yang harus ditempuh jika ingin mengikuti kemana pikiran Sasuke berada. Karena pikirannya kini berada di Konoha. Tepatnya mengarah pada sosok bersurai pirang bermata biru yang ia kenal bernama Naruto sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia selalu dibuat gamang saat berhadapan dengan seseorang yang telah mengembalikan senyum diwajahnya setelah kematian sang kakak. Ia bingung, tak mengerti, mengapa seorang bocah yang kala itu berumur sepuluh tahun bisa membuatnya amat ketakutan saat ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri bahkan mengalami koma selama dua hari.

Entah karena ia memang terlalu hawatir padanya. Entah karena ia merasa bersalah. Atau entah karena ia masih trauma akan kehilangan seseorang pasca kematian sang kakak, sehingga saat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri yang penyebabnya tak jauh darinya membuat dirinya sangat terpukul.

Tapi jika memang itu yang menyebabkan ia amat takut kehilangan sang bocah pirang, mengapa setelah berjalannya waktu kehawatiran akan takut merasa kehilangan akibat kematian berubah menjadin kehawatiran akan kebahagiannya. Takut jika sang pirang tak akan bahagia jika tidak dengannya. Atau lebih gilanya lagi, ia merasa hawatir dan takut jika kebahagiaan yang akan dirasakan oleh sang pirang bukanlah berasal darinya.

Mungkin awalnya pula, ia hanya beranggapan bahwa keberadaan si pirang ─setelah mereka akur dari sikap bermusuhannya─ disisinya adalah pengganti sosok sang kakak. Karena pada dasarnya ia sangat dekat dengan sang kakak. Perbedaannya terletak pada, jika ia dengan Itachi ─sang kakak─ ia merasa terlindungi. Namun jika dengan si pirang, ia akan berkembang menjadi sosok yang menjaga, tipe dewasa yang akan dengan senang hati melindungi hal yang amat berharga darinya.

Sebenarnya telah lama ia mempertanyakan orentasi prasaannya ini. Ia masih belum bisa membenarkan jika yang berorientasi adalah prilaku seksualnya, karena ia amat sangat yakin jika ia belum pernah bersentuhan lebih intim dengan perempuan ─terlebih laki-laki. Ia telah mencoba mencari jawaban dari berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Buku-buku Philosophy yang ada di perpustakaan yang mencobaa menjelaskan bagaimana awal munculnya sebuah perasaan menyimpang 'tersebut'. Buku ketentuan-ketentuan hokum bagaimana hubungan 'tersebut' bisa ditafsirkan dalam sebuah undang-undang demi menjaga dan diakui secara sah di Negara bersangkutan. Bahkan ia juga mencoba mencari jawaban pada setiap al-kitab agama yang ada dan yang pernah ia ketahui. Dan jawabannya ia lah satu. Dilarang dan terlarang.

"Sasuke-kun?" Satu hal telah ia lupakan selama pikirannya berkelana tentang sang pirang. Sakura. Hari ini ia sedang menjalani _fitting_ baju pernikahan mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya ─yang Sasuke harap adalah yang terakhir.

"Hn."

"Aku bilang, apakah kali ini masih terlihat kebesaran?" Ulang Sakura, sabar.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah terlihat pas di tubuhmu."

"Benarkah? Apakah menurutmu tak perlu ditambah lengkungan di bagian dada? Menurutku ini terlalu terlihat rendah," Sakura menutupi sedikit belahan dadanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, "aku pikir ini terlalu terbuka."

"Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang, lebih baik jangan pilih gaun dengan model korset ─Sasuke tidak mengerti apa sebutan bahan kaku yang banyak digunakan dalam gaun pengantin. Lebih baik kau pilih gaun dengan model lengan panjang." Komentarnya. Persis seperti komentar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi gaun ini sudah terlanjur jadi. Mana mungkin aku bisa membuat yang baru sementara pernikahan kita sepuluh hari lagi?"

"Kalau begitu terima saja seperti apapun gaun yang akan kau gunakan di pernikahan nanti." Jawab Sasuke, namun tak meninggalkan kesan acuh.

Sementara di depan bentangan cermin dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura, sosok sang surai jambore melengguh pasrah. Sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang calon suami. Terlalu sering ia sadari bahwa pemuda di depannya seolah mengacuhkannya.

_Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Meskipun hal itu menyakitiku._

Selintas terngiang ucapan sang pirang di kepalanya. Sadar akan kelakuannya yang telah melukai calon istrinya. Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura.

"Ini tetap bagus. Apapun akan terlihat bagus di tubuhmu Sakura. Karena kau akan jadi mempelai wanita di pernikahan kita nanti. Dan tak aka nada yang lebih cantik kecuali sang mempelai wanita." Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan anak rambut di kening Sakura.

_Ya Naruto. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Meskipun hal itu menyakitiku. Karena memang akulah yang memilih jalan ini. Memilih keputusan ini. Demi kebahagian keluarggaku. Tak peduli aku tersiksa saat menjalaninya._

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur tak lebih dari dua belas tahun tengah memuntahkan segala isi makan malam yang telah di santapnya setengah jam lalu. Dibarengi dengan mengalirnya darah yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Wajahnya yang telah berwarna pucat kini malah berubah menjadi kebiruan. Tanda jika pasokan oksigen telah berkurang. Hal ini menimbulakan terlihatnya urat-urat menegang di sekujur tubuh bocah laki-laki tadi.

"MAMAAAA! KAK KYUUBI HIDUNGNYA BERDARAH LAGIII!" Teriak sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan bilang Menma, kakak baik-baik~ saja~." Ucap Kyuubi lemah, kemudian kembali memuntahkan isi makanan organik yang telah dibuat oleh sang ibu dengan sepenuh hati.

"KYUUBI?" Kushina terlonjak kaget saaat ia telah sampai di kamar sang anak. "MINATO! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE." Teriaknya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Ucap Kushina. Tergesa ingin segera mengetahui konsisi putranya. Sementara didepannya sang dokter hanya menggeleng pasrah. Wanita bersuai hitam sebahu tersebut telah menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuubi selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Dihitung sejak pertama kali Namikaze Kyuubi dinyatakan mengidap kanker darah putih atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan leukemia.

Pada saat itu Kyuubi masih berumur lima tahun, ketika ia menemukan banyak bercak-bercak merah keunguan bahkan lebam di sekujur punggungnya. Saat dokter menyatakan Kyuubi mengidap leukemia, Kushina dan Minato sudah siap untuk mendonorkan apa saja yang putranya butuhkan kelak ketika menjalani pengobatan demi memperoleh kesehatan putranya kembali.

Namun naas, setelah pemeriksaan darah dan hal genetik lainnya, baik Minato dan Kushina tidak memiliki kecocokan tersebut. Kepanikan dan kehawatiran meliputi mereka saat itu, bagaimana mereka mengalami ketakutan akan kehilangan putranya. Sempat terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk kembali menemui seseorang yang kala itu sudah sepuluh tahun mereka coba lupakan.

Dan hal itu bisa saja terjadi, andai saja Dr. Shizune tidak menawarkan alternatif lain. Yakni bayi tabung. Dan lahirlah Namikaze Menma. Sebagai anak hasil dari proses bayi tabung yang memiliki kecocokan genetik dengan sang kakak Namikaze Kyuubi secara keseluruhan. Meskipun secara hokum praktek bayi tabung rekayasa genetik adalah dilarang.

Sejak saat itu baik Kyuubi dan Menma sangatlah diutamakan kesehatan dan keselamatannya. Menma ─yang saat ini sudah berumur tujuh tahun─ sejak ia lahir, bagian darinya sudah diperuntukan untuk kesehatan sang kakak.

Tali pusarnya digunakan untuk pemulihan sel yang rusak akibat radiasi demi memperlambat pembelahan sel kanker sang kakak. Bahkan saat berumur tiga tahun, Menma sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat jarum besar di tancapkan ketubuhnya demi memperoleh apa yang sang kakak butuhkan. Tak cukup disitu, sejak Menma bisa menangkap lebih banyak maksud orang dewasa sudah ditanamkan kenyataan bahwa ia harus siap kapan saja memberikan organnya demi sang kakak sewaktu-waktu sang kakak membutuhkannya.

"Kyuubi sudah memasuki tahap lima pada ginjal kronisnya. Dan ia kini sudah mengalami gagal ginjal." Jelas Dr. Shizune.

Kushina terbelalak. Dengan perasaan gamang dan tak mengerti ia bertanya. "Apa maksudnya? Bukankah setiap kali ia membutuhkan darah ia sudah mendapatkannya dari Menma? Bukankah tali pusar Menma sudah memperbaiki sel dalam tubuhnya?"

"Memang benar Kyuubi sudah mendapatkan sebagian sel perbaikan dari sel Menma. Tapi kenyataannya adalah tubuh Kyuubi sangat lemah dan tak memiliki pertahanan. Leukemianya yang kita rencanakan untuk mendapatkan donor sumsung tulang belakang dari Menma terlalu ganas dan terlalu cepat menyebar. Radiasi dengan dosis tinggi dalam pengobatan kanker jika dilakukan terlalu sering akan berbahaya. Dan Menma masih terlalu kecil untuk terlalu sering menyumbangkan sumsum tulang belakangnya. Terlebih kini Kyuubi sudah mengalami gagal ginjal." Shizune menyerahkan lembaran keterangan keadaan Kyuubi. "(GFR 15 mL/min/1.73 m 2 , atau terapi pengganti ginjal permanen (RRT). Kami menyarankan agar Kyuubi mencari donor ginjal."

Mendengar ucapan Shizune, Minato yang sejak tadi terdiam kini anglat bicara. "Lalu bagaimana nasib Menma? Kami menyetujui bayi tabung tersebut agar anak bungsu kami dapat menyumbangkan organnya demi keselamatan Kyuubi. Kalo pada akhirnya Menma tidak bisa menyumbangkannya. Apa gunanya kami menyetujui bayi tabung itu. Toh pada akhirnya kami harus mencari atau menunggu donor-donor diluar sana. Pada akhirnya Menma hanya bisa merasakan sakit setiap kali jarum menembus tubuhnya namun tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya. Dan kenapa pula Kyuubi sudah mengalami gagal ginjal padahal ia masih berumur dua belas tahun."

Suasana ruang kerja Shizune yang awalnya tenang kini telah berubah layaknya oven. Terasa panas. Menegangkan. "Kushina-san. Namikaze-san. Maaf jika saran saya untuk melakukan bayi tabung pada akgirnya tidak bisa member kesembuhan yang signifikan bagi Kyuubi. Tapi memang, leukemia Kyuubi terlalu ganas. Sel kankernya membelah tanpa bisa di kendalikan. Jika diradiasi akan memperlambat pembelahannya dan bisa menghilangkan sebagian sel kanker. Setelahnya akan dua kali lipat lebih besar. Dan hal ini yang menyebabkan ia sudah mengalami gagal ginjal mesi umurnya baru dua belas tahun."

Mendengar paparan penjelasan dari Shizune semakin membuat Kushina lemas. Ia menjatukan kedua tangannya dari atas meja k eats pahanya. "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Ginjal kami sudah dinyatakan tidak cocok!"

"Hubungi sanak saudara yang memiliki ikatan darah secara langsung dengannya. Dan berharap saja ada kemungkinan kecocokan dengan mereka." Shizune menggenggam tangan Kushina. "Usahakan cepat. Karena Kyuubi sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Kau juga seorang dokter Kushina-san. Meskipun kau dokter kandungan. Dan aku yakin kamu sangat mengerti keadaan kyuubi."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

_._

_Kata orang-orang.  
Segala perbuatan itu pasti ada timbal baliknya.  
Jika kita melakukan perbuatan baik,  
balasannya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang kita duga.  
Namun saat kita melakukan perbuatan buruk,  
niscahya balasannya akan sangat menyakitkan._

Kushina adalah adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga seperti ibu-ibu lainnya, di luar pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter kandungan tentu saja. Namun saat ia mengetahui bahwa putranya yang bernama Kyuubi menderita leukemia, segala aktifitas di luar rumah, bahkan cita-cita besarnya yang ingin menjadi dokter ia tinggalkan demi lebih memerhatikan sang anak.

Tapi mengapa hal ini masih tak cukup? Bahkan ia sudah memutuskan untuk memiliki anak lagi dan merelakan hidup anak bungsunya hanya sebagai organ cadangan demi sang kakak. Mungkinkah ini balasan dari Tuhan atas perilakunya yang telah membuang anak diluar pernikahan. Anak yang tak pernah ia harapkan hadir sebelum ia mencapai cita-cita gilanya yakni menjadi dokter? Yang pada akhirnya harus ia lepas juga setelah lima tahun bekerja.

Jika ia menemui sanga anak yang telah dibuangnya, apakah sang anak masih mau menerimanya? Terlebih jika ia menjemput sang anak dan memberitahukan bahwa ia membutuhkan organ sang anak demi menyelamatkan hidup sang adik. Salahkah ia melakukan hal itu? Masih maukah sang anak memaafkannya.

"Aku seperti melihatnya." Ucap Minato toba-tiba saat mereka sedang beristirahat di luar kamar ruang inap Kyuubi.

"Siapa?"

"Anak pertama kita." Minato mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap sang istri. "Anak kita sebelum Kyuubi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika _dia_ adalah anak kita?" Kini wajah Kushina yang pada awalnya terlihat sedih mulai memancarkan harapan.

"Aku melihat tanda lahirnya sama seperti anak kita. Tanda lahir tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya. Ciri-cirinya juga sama seperti _dia_. Mata biru. Rambut pirang."

"Apakah ia memiliki kalung itu?" Tanya Kushina antusias.

Minato menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menggunakan kalung sebelumnya."

"Kita harus coba memastikan. Siapa tahu ginjalnya cocok dengan Kyuubi." Ucap Kushina langsung.

"Aku tak yakin ia mau memberikannya." Satu tarikan nafas. "Pertama, karena jika benar ia anak kita, mana mungkin ada anak yang mau memaafkan sang orangtua yang telah membuangnya meski dengan dalih demi menyelamatkan adiknya. Kedua, aku telah memecatnya dari tempat Teuchi."

"Mengapa kau lakukan hal itu?!" Secara mendadak inotasi suara Kushina meninggi.

"Kau menanyaiku, mengapa aku melakukannya?!" Minato ikut meninggikan suarnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan dulu saat ingin menggugurkannya? Kau tak mau merasa malu bukan? Kau ingin tetap menjaga nama baikmu bukan? Demi cita-cita gilamu menjadi seorang dokter." Mendengar penuturan suaminya, tak pelak Kushina membugkam mulutnya. Tak kuasa mengingat ia di masa lalu. "Saat itu aku juga masih gelap mata. Aku memecatnya lantaran takut, orang-orang mengetahui aku memiliki anak di luar nikah. Dan mencoreng nama besar Namikaze yang telah aku jaga selama ini." Lanjut Minato.

"Kita memang orangtua yang buruk. Tapi kita tak harus selalu menjadi orangtua yang buruk. Kita harus menyelamatkan anak kita. Kita belum tahu jawabannya sebelum mencobanya." Kushina menggengam tangan sang suami. "Kita harus mencobanya. Demi Kyuubi. Kita datangi anak itu besok. Siapa tahu ia anak itu─"

"Naruto." Potong Minato. "Namanya Naruto." Lanjutnya.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya. Siapa tahu Naruto mau membantu kita."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Setelah puas melamunkan mengapa dalam hidupnya hanya bergulir sebuah kesedihan. Pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit. Karena tidak mungkin ia hanya mengandalkan uang dari para peziarah kematian Tsunade yang tak akan bertahan selamanya sementara ia masih harus melanjutkan hidup.

Diambilnya tas selempang lusuh berisikan baju ganti dan air minum yang ia isikan di botol minuman yang selalu dibawaja sewaktu ia bekerja. Mengenakan sepatu karet yang di sarankan kepala proyek bangunan selama bekerja. Kemudian membuka pintu dan berangkat bekerja. Namun belum sempat niatnya terlaksana, ia menangkap wajah seorang pria yang ia dulu ia kenal dengan panggilan bos, pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja sebagai tukang parkir ketika malam hari.

"Namikaze-san?" Ucap Naruto, tak mengerti hal apa lagi yang akan di katakannya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Minato memutar kepalanya menyisiri pemandangan yang ada di dalam ruangan tak luasnya sebuah kamar. Ia sempat merasa bingung memikirkan dimana pemuda yang ia hampiri rumahnya ini tidur. Rumah tersebut hanya seluas enam kali tujuh meter tak dihitung dari sedikit halaman di depan rumah. Ia bahkan bisa melihat isi dapur dan kamar mandi dari tempat ia terduduk.

Jika ruangan ini adalah ruang tamu, ada kemungkinan ruangan ini juga kamar tidur saat malam. Karena ia tahu tidak ada ruangan lain selain dapur dan kamar mandi kecuali sedikit ruangan di pojokan yang tertutup selambu. Mungkin di balik selambu adalah lemari pakaian atau apa saja yang tak ingin di lihat saat ada tamu berkunjung.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Naruto meletakan segelas teh hangat di depan tekukan lutut Minato. "Silahkan diminum Namikaze-san." Kemudian Naruto ikut terduduk sopan di depan Minato.

"Terimakasih." Minatato sedikit meminum cairan hangat berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu dari saya Namikaze-san?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_, pasalnya ia benar-benar dikejar waktu untuk bekerja.

Mendengar pertanyaan langsung pemuda di depannya, Minato sempat terdiam. Gamang harus mengatakan maksudnya atau tidak.

"Boleh aku tahu foto keluargamu?"

Permintaan Minato tak pelak membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Maaf jika saya lancang Naruto. Tapi saya hanya ingin tahu. Kedatangan saya kesini sekaligus sebagai bela sungkawa atas kematian nenekmu." Minato kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf jika kapan hari saya dengan sepihak memecatmu. Saya menyesal." Minato menundukan kepalanya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan seorang pengusaha besar kepada orang biasa. Jika memang Naruto orang yang biasa saja baginya.

"Naikan kepala anda Namikaze-san. Tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Entah alasan apa yang anda gunakan ketika memutuskan untuk memecat saya. Tapi kini hal itu bukan masalah. Umur nenek saya memang sudah di takdirkan sampai di saat itu."

Setelahnya suasana kembali sunyi.

"Saya rasa maksud anda kesini bukan hanya karena merasa bersalah bukan? Tolong katakan saja, siapa tahu saya bisa membantu anda." Naruto memcoba memecah suasana.

"Sebelumnya, bolehkah saya lihat foto nenekmu?" Pinta ulang Minato.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisian dinding yang terlapisi selambu. Kemudian kembali dengan membawa sebuah figura. Kembali duduk, dan menyerahkan figura tersebut ke arah Minato.

"Ini nenekmu dan kakekmu?" Tanya Minato saat ia menangkap wajah dalam figura. Seorang pria dengan surai putih dan seorang wanita bersurai coklat susu.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Foto orangtuamu?" Tanya Minato hati-hati.

"Hilang. Sudah hancur karena kebakaran yang menimpa rumah kami yang terdahulu. Tepatnya saat saya berumur tiga tahun." Bohong Naruto. Yah, setidaknya mereka memang pindah rumah saat Naruto berumur tiga tahun. Tapi karena tak kuat membayar sewa, bukan karena kebakaran.

_Jadi itu alasannya aku tak mengenali rumah ini. Karena rumah ini berbeda dengan rumah dimana aku dan kushina membuangnya dulu._ _Jika benar pemuda di depannya ini adalah anaknya. _Batin Minato

"Kalau boleh tahu~" Minato menggantungkan perkataannya. "Apa benar kau anak kandung dari orangtuamu?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Sekali lagi maaf Naruto. Tapi saya sedang mencari putra pertama saya yang hilang." Minato mencoba menjelaskan maksud kelancangannya.

"Hilang?" Ulang Naruto.

"Benar. Dan dari ciri-cirinya, kau memenuhi kemiripan dengannya."

"Maaf tuan. Tapi saya bukan anak yang anda maksud."

"Benarkah?"

"Anda tidak percaya dengan saya?" Kini urat leher Naruto menengang.

"Saya hanya mencari kemungkinan, bahkan yang terkecil. Jika begitu, kemana orangtua kamu sekarang?" Minato ikut menaikan masa otot di lehernya.

"Meningal. Nenek bilang ayah saya meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat saya dalam kandungan. Dan ibu meninggal saat saya di lahirkan." Naruto kembali berbohong.

Minato terdiam. "Baiklah jika seperti itu."

"Apakah anda sudah selesai?"

Minato masih terdiam.

"Saya harus berangkat kerja Namikaze-san. Saya masih membutuhkan uang demi menghidupi diri saya." Kini Ucapan Naruto sudah mulai kasar.

_Untuk apa kau mencariku setelah sekian lama? __**Ayah**__? _Batin Naruto. _Maaf. Jika kau memang __**ayahku**__, aku tak bisa kembali. Karena keluargaku hanya ada satu orang. Yaitu neneku. Nenek Tsunade._

"Apakah kau punya sebuah kalung yang berbentuk seperti kristal memanjang?" Minato kembali bertanya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah." Ucap Minato pada akhirnya. "Saya mohon pamit."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Selama bekerja, Naruto tak bisa memfokuskan fikirannya pada pekerjaan yang sedang di lakukannya. Fikirannya terpecah akan kejadian kedatangan Minato ke rumahnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecambuk di otaknya.

Benarkah ia anak Minato? Mengapa Minato mebuangnya? Benarkah ia sebenarnya hilang dan bukan di buang? Tololkah ia memungkiri kenyaan bahwa ia anak dari seorang Namikaze Minato? Bukankah ia bisa hidup nyaman dan mewah?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dibuang atau hilang tak menjadi masalah baginya kini. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Tsunade dan bagaimana usaha ia membesarkan dirinya, tidak segampang itu ia bisa berpaling. Apa yang telah dialaminya dengan semua kesusahan yang telah menimpanya. Dia hanya memiliki satu keluarga. Dan itu adalah Tsunade.

"Maaf ayah. Tapi nenek Tsunade bilang padaku bahwa mungkin saja kau lebih bahagia tanpa kehadiranku. Dan aku berharap kau tetap bahagia dengan keputusanku ini." Ucapnya kemudian.

_Sasuke. Andai kau disini. Mungkin aku akan meminta pendapatmu. Aku bingung. Aku sangat ingin tahu siapa orangtuaku. Tapi mengapa saat mereka menemuiku aku justru merasa marah pada mereka?_

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sore hari, ketika ia pulang bekerja. Ia mendapati Minato kembali menemuinya. Namun kali ini dibarengi dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Naruto?" Ucap Kushina langsung saat ia melihat sosok Naruto. Diusapnya belahan pipi kiri Naruto. "Kau memang mirip dengannya. Kau mirip dengan anak pertama kami." Lanjutnya.

"Apakah ini masih persoalan anak kalian yang hilang?" Naruto meminta penjelasan kepada Minato yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Kushina.

"Kami masih berharap jika kau memang putra kami." Minato ikut melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku bukan anak yang kalian maksud. Aku punya Nenek. Aku juga punya orangtua─"

"Tsunade tidak memiliki keturunan." Potong Minato. "Jadi apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi bisa saja sebuah kebohongan."

Naruto menepis tangan Kushina dari wajahnya. "Anda menyelidikinya?" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Kami benar-benar sedang mencari keberadaan anak pertama kami." Minato mencoba tidak ikut ambil naik darah.

"Dan kenapa kalian baru mencarinya sekarang? Apa yang kalian butuhkan dari aku?" Kini Naruto benar-benar sudah kehilangan sopan-santunnya.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, dan kau akan tahu─"

"Tidak." Naruto memotong ucapan Kushina. "Hilang? Jika benar aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato yang hilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menyinggung perihal tersebut?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada keras. Mendapati Kushina dan Minato terdiam, Naruton melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa kalian terdiam? Bukan karena hilang 'kan? Kalian membuangku 'kan? Karena apa? Aku anak haram? Anak diluar nikah? Anak hasil pemerkosaan?"

"NARUTO!" Tegur Minato.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menaikan dagunya. "Aku yang jadi korban, kenapa kalian yang tersinggung."

Suasana kembali tenang. Namun kemudian Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina. "Sudahlah. Anak kalian atau bukan. Tak akan menjadi masalah. Toh yang penting kalian kini sudah bahagian tanpa ada kehadiranku. Dan aku akan tetap berdoa untuk kebahagian kalian. Anggap saja rasa terimakasihku karena sudah melahirkanku. Bukan membunuhku karena tidak menginginkanku." Naruto berkata sambil berlalu.

"Naruto! Dengar dulu." Cegah Kushina. Namun Naruto tidak menggubris dan tetap berlalu.

"Adikmu sakit." Ucap Minato cepat. "Dan kini dia sedang membutuhkan donor ginjal." Minato sedikit menaikan suaranya saat Naruto mulai menjauh. Dan Naruto tetap tidak memberhentikan langkahnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah kejadian dimana ia bertemu dengan Minato dan Kushina. Ia juga sudah kembali bekerja. Namun kini ia bekerja tak segila dulu yang tak-kenal-lelah-dan-waktu. Disisi lain, ia hanya menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Disisi lainnya, ia sudah tak harus membeli obat-obat mahal yang dulu wajib di konsumsi neneknya.

Karena waktu luangnya kini lebih banyak, Naruto mencoba menghabiskan waktu malamnya di depan teras rumahnya. Mungkin acara santainya ini tidak akan terganggu jika saja tetangganya yang bernama Hinata tak mengganggunya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata? Ada apa kau malam-malam begini datang kesini?" Naruto mengubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi terduduk.

"Sasuke menghubungku. Ia bilang jika ia ingin bicara denganmu." Hinata menyerahkan ponsel 'qwerty'nya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Pakailah sepuasmu. Besok pagi baru aku ambil." Hinata meletakan alat pengisi batrai (_charge_) di samping Naruto. "Cas jika batrainya sudah habis."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu." Hinata menunduk.

"Em. Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, kemudian berlalu.

"Halo? Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto saat ponsel Hinata sudah menempel di telinganya.

"_Naruto?"_

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"_Bukankah sudah ku bilang sering-seringlah menelponku?"_

"Aku tidak punya ponsel."

"_Gunakan telepon umum."_

"Mahal!"

"_Beli telepon rumah. Aku yang akan membayar tagihannya."_

"Aku bukan pengemis yang apa-apa selalu dibiayai."

"_Datanglah ke tempat Hinata. Aku akan menghubungimu melalui ponselnya."_

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menganggunya setiap malam dengan telepon-teleponmu yang tak penting."

"_Sudahlah!"_

Hening kembali melanda keduanya.

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk berdebat?"

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

"Hoi-hoi. Kau sudah akan menikah delapan hari lagi. Tak sepantasnya kau mengatakan hal ini. Aku ini pria! Apakah kau sudah berubah haluan?"

"_Jika benar, bagaimana?"_

Naruto terdiam.

"_Dobe?"_

"Hem?"

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Naruto kembali terdiam.

"_Mencintai dalam arti yang sama ketika mencintai lawan jenis."_

Naruto masih terdiam.

"_Aku tahu ini salah."_

"Kau memang salah mencintaiku."

"_Tidak. Tidak ada kata salah dalam sebuah perasaan."_

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"_Itu bukan pion utama."_

"…"

"_Seharusnya aku katakan hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi aku takut mengatakannya. Aku tak tahu apa kau akan menerima orientasiku ini. Terlebih ketika aku dituntut untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha. Aku semakin tak berani mengatakannya."_

"Apakah jika sejak dulu ku katakan aku juga mencintaimu, kau mau berjuang bersamaku demi hubungan tidak normal kita?"

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sasuke, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakaan hal ini padaku padahal─"

"_Kau mencintaiku?"_

"─padahal kau akan menikah sebentar lagi." Lanjut Naruto ketika perkataannya terpotong.

"_Jawab aku Dobe! Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

"Tidak peduli apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Karena aku tetap akan marah jika samapi pernikahanmu gagal."

"_Kau mencintaiku!" _Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan sepihak.

"Peduli apa dirimu."

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, atau aku akan terbang dari Suna ke Konoha dengan jadwal pesawat tercepat!"_

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi hal ini tidak akan merubah apapun. Meskipun kau terbang dari Suna ke Konoha. Aku akan tetap marah jika sampai pernikahanmu gagal."

"_Sekarang. Aku tahu satu hal yang membuatku amat menyesal."_

"Penyesalan memang selalu ada di belakang."

"_Kau tahu apa yang aku sesalkan?"_

"Tak penting bagiku."

"_Yakni aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tak bernai mengatakannya di depan kedua orangtuaku."_

"Ya. Ini memang sudah terlambat."

"_Andai aku mengatakannya lebih awal. Andai kakakku masih hidup. Andai aku tak harus meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha. Apakah kau mau bersanding di sisiku Debe?"_

"Kau tahu dengan pasti apa jawabanku."

"_Ucapkan!"_

Naruto sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Aku mau. Aku mau Teme."

Naruto seolah tahu, bahwa di seberang telepon, Sasuke tengah tertawa. _"Terimakasih."_

"Tapi itu hanya andai bukan?"

Hanya beberapa detik. Naruto berhasil menghilangkan rasa 'melambung tinggi' milik Sasuke. Disebrang telepon, Sasuke tersenyum miris. _"Bukankah 'andaikan' adalah sebuah angan yang bisa menenangkan hati ketika kita merasa amat sakit dengan kenyataan?"_

"Ya. Andaikan saja." Naruto menghela nafas. "Andaikan saja aku wanita, mungkin saat ini yang akan berjalan di altar menemuimu adalah aku."

"_Ya. Andaikan saja seperti itu. Lalu kemudian kita akan memiliki anak. Anak-anak yang akan meneruskan garis keturunanku."_

"Ya. Andaikan saja. Mereka akan memanggilmu papa dan memanggilku mama."

"_Ya. Andaikan saja jika kau seorang pria yang bisa hamil. Mungkin mereka akan memanggilku papa dan memanggikmu ayah."_

Keduanya tertawa. Menyadari kebodohan mereka. Tapi ada rasa tenang di hati saat perasaanmu benar-benar terbalas secara tulus. Mereka sadar. Posisi perasaan mereka tidaklah sejalan dengan keadaan. Yang pada akhirnya mereka harus bersikap dewasa dan mengalah pada norma dan lingkungan.

"Teme?"

"_Hn?"_

"Aku berharap. Jika di kehidupan berikutnya kita bisa bersama. Tidak peduli jika aku akan terlahir menjadi perempuan atau terlahir seperti ucapaan gilamu ─sebagai laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Yang penting kita bersama."

"_Aku berharap hal yang sama."_

"Tapi harapan terbesarku saat ini adalah semoga kau bahagia dengannya Sasuke. Karena aku tahu bahwa Uchiha adalah tipe yang bertanggung jawab. Tak terkecuali denganmu, entah seperti apa Sakura itu, aku mohon berbahagialah dengannya. Janji?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan. _"Janji."_

Kembali sunyi menyelimuti keduanya.

"Teme?"

"_Hn?"_

"Aku bertemu dengan orangtua kandungku."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Dengan sedikit informasi dari TenTen demi mengetahui keberadaan Minato. Di sinilah Naruto berdiri. Di depan ruang kamar inap milik Namikaze Kyuubi. Kamar yang beberapa menit lalu ia ketahui sebagai kamar milik adiknya. Adik kandungnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun yang tengah berusaha melawan kanker yang menggrogotinya sejak ia berumur belia.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berdiri disini sekarang. Semalam saat menceritakan perihal bertemunya ia dengan sang ayah pada Sasuke, ─minus cerita bahwa ternyata sang ayah menemuinya karena membutuhkan organnya demi menyelamatkan anaknya yang lain─ Sasuke menyarankan untuk kembali menemuinya. Membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya secara baik-baik. Keputusan mutlak berada di tangannya. Apakah ia akan kembali pada sang orangtua atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan Naruto memilih menemui orangtuanya. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin tahu seperti apa adik-adiknya. Dan ia benar-benar tercengang melihat sosok Kyuubi. Mengingatkan ia akan perjuangan sang nenek. Jika ia hidup sengsara karena di buang dan tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orangtua serta hidup susah. Kyuubi nyatanya, meski memiliki segalanya yang ia tak punya tapi tetap tidak bisa merasakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Kyuubi memang berlimpah kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya dan Naruto tidak. Tapi Kyuubi tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri karena sang orangtua selalu mempioritaskan kesehatannya. Sementara Naruto memang hanya bisa bersyukur hanya memiliki sang nenek. Tapi ia selalu merasa senang akan sedikit saja bahagia yang bisa ia peroleh. Terkadang kita merasa paling buruk, tapi sebenarnya di lain sisi kita justru terlihat paling baik. Yang kita perlukan ialah, bersyukur.

"Leukemia." Ucap Kushina yang secara tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Naruto. "Ia sudah mengidapnya sejak berumur lima tahun." Lanjut Kushina.

Naruto memandang wajah terlelap Kyuubi. Wajah yang menunjukkan rasa pantang menyerah meski ia telah terlihat lelah dan lemah. Rambut gundulnya menandakan bagaimana kerasnya penyakit yang di deritanya. Kulitnya putih, namun karena penyakitnya berubah menjadi pucat. Bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat bercak dan lebam berwarna merah keunguan.

Naruto bahkan nyaris bisa melihat secara nyata tulang belikat Kyuubi yang menonjol keluar karena kurusnya badan milik Kyuubi. Cekungan di kedua pipinya. Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menemukan apa warna alis yang Kyuubi miliki. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi bulu alis akibat rontok penyebab dari radia kanker.

Kushina mengusap dinding kaca tepat di bayangan Kyuubi di matanya. "Aku telah mencoba mendonorkan milikku dan milik Minato. Tapi kami dinyatakan tidak cocok. Mungkin ini adalah balasan buat kami yang telah menelantarkanmu Naruto. Kami yang harus dihukum tapi Kyuubi dan Menma yang harus menerima resikonya." Kushina kembali memandang Naruto.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Menma?"

"Orangtuaku dan Minato telah lama mati tak lama setelah kami menikah akibat kecelakaan. Jadi kami tak bisa berharap donor dari mereka. Satu-satunya harapan kami adalah saudara kandung Kyuubi." Satu tetes air mata meleleh keluar di pipi kanan Kushina. "Tapi saat itu kami tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Sebagai alternatif, kami melakukan bayi tabung yang nanti secara genetik cocok dengan Kyuubi. Dan lahirlah Menma, adik Kyuubi."

"Kalian melakuknnya hanya untuk kepentingan Kyuubi?" Naruto kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Kami tetap menyayangi Menma layaknya kami menyayangi Kyuubi." Kushina mencoba berkilah.

"Tetap saja. Tidakkah kalian pernah memikirkan masa depannya? Pernahkah kalian memiliki pemikiran bagaimana jika kelak ia menolak mendonorkan organnya karena ingin mengejar cita-citanya?"

"Kyuubi kakak Menma. Dia pasti mau memberikannya pada Kyuubi."

"Pernahkah kalian bertanya langsung padanya?"

Kushina terdiam. Naruto mendengus.

"Kami tak punya pilihan lain." Kushina merasa terpojok. Ia sesegukan di dikte demikian oleh Naruto. Air mata Kushina hampir menetes. Naruto menghela napas melihatnya. Merasa keterlaluan.

"Anda butuhkan tisu Kushina-san?" Tawar Naruto memberikan tisu saku ke arah Kushina. Kushina miris mendengar cara Naruto memanggilnya.

Tadi pagi, ia merasa terkejut akan kedatangan pemuda tersebut, yang ─ia, yang mendapat giliran menjaga Kyuubi sementara Minato menemani Menma tidur di rumah─ dengan tiba-tiba tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun menyodorkan sebuah kalung yang amat di kenalnya. Kalung yang ia jadikan tanda jika suatu saat ia bertemu dengan sang anak yang telah di buangnya. Maka dari itu, ia amat sangat yakin tanpa melakukan tes darah, Naruto adalah anak kandungnya.

"Terimakasih." Kushina menerima tisu tersebut.

"MAMAAA." Teriak salah satu anak yang berlari ke arah Kushina lalu memeluknya sesampainya di depan sang ibu. Sementara sang ayah ─Minato─ hanya mengikutinya dengan santai dari belakang. Sejenak Minato menampilkan wajah terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto di sana.

"Sssttt. Jangan berteriak Menma. Ini rumah sakit." Kushina memeringatkan. Sementara sang bocah kecil hanya menggukan kepalanya. "Sudah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Kushina keibuan.

"Sudah. Hari ini ada pertemuan guru. Mangkanya Menma pulang lebih awal." Menma menjawab dengan gaya senang khas anak umur tujuh tahun. "Mama ini siapa?" Tanya Menma sembari menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kushina.

"Hei. Aku Naruto." Naruto mengambil alih saat menjawab. Sejenak memandang wajah Kushina mengisyaratkan diam-dan-ikuti-saja sebelum akhirnya memangdang kembali wajah Menma. "Aku teman baru Kyuubi. Salam kenal ya. Menma-kun." Naruto mengusap helaian pirang Menma yang sangat mirip dengannya.

_Ya Tuhan. Anak ini terlalu kecil jika tujuan hidupnya telah di tentukan hanya untuk keselamatan Kyuubi. _

"Teman baru kak Kyuubi? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Menma bertanya polos.

"Maaf ya baru menjenguk Kyuubi sekarang."

Menma menggeleng. "Terimakasih." Ucap Menma dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena mau menjadi teman kak Kyuubi. Selama ini Kak Kyuubi tidak punya teman. Ia selalu mengurung diri di rumah. Teman mainnya hanya aku dan Mama." Jelasnya. Naruto tersenyum. Mengacak rambut Menma

"Kalau begitu, maukah Menma menemani Kyuubi sampai ia bangun? Kakak masih ada urusan dengan Mama dan Papa Menma." Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman agar Menma tak terlalu memepertanyakan maksudnya.

"Tentu saja." Menma menjawab antusias.

"Anak pintar." Setelahnya ia melihat Menma berjalan riang menuju ruang inap Kyuubi.

"Bisa kita bicara secara pribadi?"

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto merasa canggung ketika harus duduk di depan Kushina dan Minato. Kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah orangtua kandungnya tak semerta-merta merubah keadaan yang selama ini ia alami. Naruto masih tak bisa merasa mereka adalah orangtuanya. Maka dari itu sedari tadi ia berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas kelancangan perkataan saya sebelumnya. Saya masih gelap hati dan tak bisa menerima begitu saja bahwa ternyata saya masih memiliki orangtua." Naruto memainkan kedua ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran berputar tanpa menyentuh. "Sebenarnya saya masih tidak percaya bahwa orangtua saya adalah bos saya di tempat saya bekerja.

Bukan saya mengingkari bahwa bisa saja saya merasa senang bahwa ternyata saya adalah anak orang kaya. Tapi jauh sebelum itu, nenek Tsunade ─orang yang merawat saya─ memberikan arti lain dalam sebuah kehidupan. Ia mengajarkan bahwa kita harus selalu bersyukur seperti apapun garis kehidupan yang kita jalani.

Nenek Tsunade juga mengatakan. Bahwa saya harus tetap bersyukur dan tetap berdoa untuk kedua orangtua saya meskipun saya tak pernah melihatnya sedikitpun. Dan saya selalu melakukannya. Terkadang ketika saya rindu akan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Saya selalu menempatkan kalung 'itu' di dada saya. Nenek Tsunade selalu mengatakan bahwa dengan begitu saya akan merasa dekat dengan kedua orangtua saya.

Tapi di saat orang yang sudah saya anggap sebagai keluarga saya. Ibu kandung saya. Meninggal akibat sebuah penyakit yang bahkan saya tidak mampu memberikan pengobatan baginya, saya merasa marah. Saya berfikir mengapa orangtua saya sangat jahat, seharusnya jika mereka tidak menginginkan saya, jangan buang saya. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menitipkan saya pada seseorang dan tetap memberikan nafkah pada saya. Karena nenek Tsunade amat kesusahan membesarkan saya.

Nenek Tsunade amat sayang terhadap saya. Ia banting tulang sendirian hanya untuk menafkahi kami berdua. Maka dari itu setelah nenek divonis menderita kanker, dan saya tidak bisa membawanya berobat sebagai salah satu cara untuk balas budi. Saya amat sedih. Amat terpukul. Bahkan saya harus putus sekolah hanya demi membantunya menyambung hidup. Terlebih saat ia meninggal.

Jadi, bisakah kalian bayangkan jika, andai saja kalian tidak membuang saya? Melainkan menitipkan saja, saya pada nenek Tsunade?" Tanya Naruto di akhir ungkaapan isi hatinya.

"Kami pasti akan membiayai pengobatannya." Jawab Minato mewakili jawabannya dan Kushina. Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Saya bukan bukan tipe orang muluk yang meminta banyak hal, Minato-san. Tapi setidaknya fikirkanlah bagaimana kedepannya kehidupan orang yang memungut saya." Sebenarnya Naruto tak berniat membuat Minato dan Kushina menundukan kepala karena merasa bersalah. Tapi sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hati memang sepantasnya di ungkapka bukan?

"Jika milik saya cocok. Saya akan menyumbangkan ginjal saya." Ucap Narut. Membuat Kushina dan Minato mengadah. Terkejut.

"Kau akan memberikan ginjalmu untuk Kyuubi? Untuk adikmu?" Ucap Kushina dengan linangan air mata.

"Maaf. Saya bukan hanya melakukannya untuk Kyuubi, adik saya. Tapi lebih kepada hal, bahwa saya tidak ingin kembali membuat seseorang meninggal tanpa saya berusaha. Terlebih saya tidak tega jika anak sekecil Menma sudah di rampas kebahagiannya, cita-citanya, hanya karena terus harus berada disisi Kyuubi. Kita tidak tahu bukan jika cita-citanya adalah pemain basket? Pilot? Yang mungkin saja membutuhkan kesehatan prima."

"Naruto~" Panggil Kushina dengan nada menyedihkan.

"Tolong jangan panggil saya dengan nada itu Kushina-san."

"Maaf. Maaf karena kami telah menelantarkanmu. Saat itu aku masih berumur sembilan belas tahun saat mengandungmu. Aku masih belum bisa menerima keberadaanmu."

"Kushina-san." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Kushina. "Kini sudah tidak penting apa alasan kalian membuangku. Aku sudah menganggapnya masa lalu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan Kyuubi."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih Naruto." Kushina mengucapkan berkali kali ucapan tersebut sembari menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Untuk menenangkan sang istri, Minato merangkulnya dari samping.

"Apa yang bisa kami lakukan sebagai balas budi Naruto? Tinggalah bersama kami. Kami akan merawatmu. Kau akan menjadi anak tertua kami." Minato memandang kedua safir Naruto yang amat mirip dengannya.

"Jangan." Naruto menggeleng. "Kasihan Menma. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui siapa saya sebenarnya. Terlebih nama seorang Namikaze Minato bisa tercoreng jika di ketahui memiliki anak di luar nikah. Kasihan adik-adik saya jika menjadi bahan omongan orang lain." Papar Naruto.

"Kami tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Kami tak akan memperdulikan lagi masalah nama baik. Kami menginginkanmu. Karena nyatanya kau memanglah anak kami Naruto. Kita tinggal melakukan tes DNA dan mencantumkan namamu dalam kartu keluarga─"

"Minato-san." Potong Naruto. "Ada yang lebih penting daripada keterangan kartu keluarga. Tak masalah jika nama saya tidak berada di kertas tersebut. Karena nyatanya darah lebih kental dari apapun. Meskipun dunia tidak tahu siapa saya. Saya tetap anak kandung kalian."

Kini Minato yang ikut meneteskan air matanya. "Mengapa kami menelantarkanmu padahal kau amat baik Naruto. Kami menyesal."

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Minato-san." Ucap Naruto.

"Bisakah─" Tanya Kushina yang tangisannya sudah mereda. "─bisakah kau memanggilku ayah dan ibu Naruto?" Kushina memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Ditatap demikian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Saya masih belum terbiasa. Maaf."

Dengan berat hati Kushina menerimanya.

"Minato-san. Kushina-san. Jika nanti ginjal saya dan Kyuubi tidak cocok. Masikah kalian mengharapkan saya akan kembali pada kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Minato dan Kushina hampir berbarengan.

"Tapi, andai Kyuubi tidak menderita sakit leukemia. Dan tidak membutuhkan ginjal secepat mungkin. Apakah kalian akan tetap mencari saya?" Naruto memandang wajah Minato dan Kushina bergantian. Sementara yang di tanyai hanya mampu terdiam.

Naruto mencoba menghilangkan formalitasnya. "Apakah aku masih punya tempat di hati kalian? **Adakah aku di hati kalian?**"

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, mereka sama-sama menangis.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Dengan paksaan Naruto, akhirnya Minato dan Kushina sepakat. Tidak akan pernah membuka jati diri Naruto hingga mereka berdua benar-benar telah dewasa. Dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak teman baik Minato yang bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kyuubi. Sebagai gantinya, Naruto harus mau menerima tawaran Minato untuk pindah ketempat tinggal yang lebih baik.

Naruto dijadwalkan bertemu dengan Dr. Shizune setelah jam makan siang. Lantaran masih jam sepuluh pagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani Menma menunggui Kyuubi terbangun. Minato dan Kushina juga berada di sana.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi terbangun. Awalnya mereka bingung ketika Kyuubi menanyakan siapa Naruto. Karena tidak semudah menjelaskan kepada Menma yang bisa diwakilkan dengan kalimat sederhana. Lain hanya jika yang menanyakan adalah Kyuubi. Karena ia lebih peka keadaan. Namun hal ini mudah di lewati oleh Naruto dengan sedikit bersilat lidah.

Sempat pula suasana berubah canggung ketika Kushina mendadak menangis melihat keakraban ketiga anaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit bagaimana melihat Naruto sangan berlapang dada bertemu bahkan bertukar cakap dengan adik-adiknya yang bahkan baru ia lihat hari ini. Tanpa dendam. Tanpa rasa iri. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk merebut posisi yang dulu tak dimiliki Naruto.

Setelah jam pemeriksaan siang. Naruto di antarkan untuk menemui Shizune. Perihal pendonoran ginjalnya. Sampel darah Naruto akan diambil untuk diuji, termasuk golongan darahnya dan informasi genetik lainnya (tipe HLA) untuk melihat seberapa baik kecocokan Naruto dengan Kyuubi. Uji ini akan diulangi lima hingga tujuh hari sebelum operasi pendonoran dilakukan.

Hasilnya adalah cocok. Mungkin karena Naruto memang kakak kandung Kyuubi, maka dari itu hasil pemeriksaan hanya membutuhkan waktu empat hari. Dengan sedikit permintaan. Shizune mau diajak kompromi untuk tidak membocorkan identitas Naruto demi nama baik Namikaze.

Akhirnya, Naruto masuk meja operasi pada hari kelima. Proses penganggkatan ginjal Naruto dan mentransplantasikannya padi Kyuubi berjalan dengan baik. Dua jam pertama, Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi dan menuju ruang kamar inapnya di sebelah ruang kamar inap Kyuubi. Dua jam berikutnya, Kyuubilah yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

Berbeda dengan kasus gagal ginjal lainnya yang masih bisa membiarkan ginjal pasien tetap berada pada tempanya. Ginjal Kyuubi haruslah diangkat karena terkena infeksi dan sudah terlalu besar untuk memungkinkan penempatan ginjal baru.

Namun dua sejam berikutnya Kyuubi kembali mendapatkan penanganan intensif akibat dari adanya penolakan terhadap sistem kekebalan pada organ transplantasi pengaruh dari penolakan ginjal pada tubuh Kyuubi. Sehingga Kyuubi di haruskan runtin mengkonsumsi _(imunosupresan)_ imunosupresif agar organ donornya dapat berfungsi secara normal. Dan setelahnya keadaan Kyuubi kembali stabil.

Yang menjadi masalah kini adalah adalah keadaan Naruto. Setelah keluar dari ruang operasi dua jam sebelum Kyuubi. Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri akibat dari pengaruh obat bius. Sempat sadar empat jam berikutnya, namun Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan satu jarinya pun. Badannya kejang dan berkeringat dingin. Tekanan darahnya menurun.

Dr. Shizune sampai kelimpungan menangani dan menganalisa sekaligus kondisi Naruto. Bahkan Shizune sampai membutuhkan bantuan Dr. Chiyo yang notabene dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Dalam ilmu kedokteran, keadaan seperti ini jarang terjadi. Reaksi pasca operasi transplantasi lebih sering terjadi pada penerima organ donor. Sementara reaksi pendonor berkisar pada nyeri, demam, dan pembengkakan pada bekas operasi. Dan hanya memungkinkan kejadia pendonor meninggal antara satu banding seribu (1:1000) kasus pendonor. Dan Shizune takut akan angka satu tersebut menimpa Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Kejadian serupa akan hal ini masih diteliti di seluruh dunia. Keadaan yang di alami Naruto amat sangat jarang terjadi. Kami masih mendiaknosa bahwa hal ini di karenakan syok pasca operasi. Sistem tubuh Naruto masih belum bisa menerima keadaan dimana segala beban kerja dipindahkan pada satu ginjal saja. Hal ini menyebabkan bengkaknya otot pada sistem tubuh Naruto. Untuk sementara kami akan memberikannya obat sampingan kejang. Kita berdoa saja untuk kebaikan berikutnya." Jelas Shizune ketika ia keluar dari ruang kamar inap Sasuke yang berubah menjadi ruang tindakan cepat.

Mendengar hal tersbut Kushina tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Sementara di sampingnya Minato tak kalah syok. Tak sanggup menerima keadaan yang berbalik begitu cepat. Ketika kesehatan Kyuubi di nyatakan semakin membaik, Naruto malah sebaliknya.

"Saya… Naruto…" Minato kehilangan kata-katanya. "Dia… bagaimana mungkin? Akankah dia…" Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya, "…bisa selamat?"

"Kita berdoa saja. Kami masih mengusahakan yang terbaik dalam menanganinya. Kita tunggu saja perkembangan berikutnya." Bahkan Shizune tidak dapat memastikan jawabannya.

"Naruto~" Cukup sudah. Kushina tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sehari telah berlalu. Keadaan Naruto tak bisa dianggap baik namun terlalu cepat jika di katakan buruk. Naruto kini bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali. Namun di balik itu, ginjalnya mengalami kemunduran secara fungsional.

Naruto yang kini hanya memiliki satu ginjal telah mengalami gagal fungsi mempertahankan keseimbangan kadar asam dan basa. Yakni ginjal Naruto sudah tidak berfungsi untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan kadar asam dan basa dari cairan tubuh dengan cara mengeluarkan kelebihan asam/basa melalui urine. Akibatnya tubuh Naruto tidak stabil akibat dari kelebihan cairan asam/basa kembali terserap dalam tubuh.

Hal tersebut berlangsung menjadi gagalnya ginjal mengekskresikan zat-zat yang merugikan bagi tubuh. Yakni fungsi ginjal akan mengekskresikan (mengeluarkan) zat-zat yang merugikan bagi tubuh seperti urea, asam urat, amoniak, creatinin, garam anorganik, bakteri, dan juga obat-obatan. Jika zat tersebut tidak dikeluarkan maka akan menjadi racun yang dapat membahayakan kesehatan di dalam tubuh.

Dua hari berlalu. Kondisi Naruto menurun drastis. Shizune dan Chiyo hampir akan tangan. Bingung dengan reaksi tubuh Naruto yang amat cepat mengalami penurunan. Pihak rumah sakit bahkan kebingungan faktor apa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Kesimpulan masih terharap penolakan sistem tubuh Naruto terhadap pembebanan kerja pada satu ginjal tersisa yang mengakibatkan pada tidak teraturnya keseluruhan sistem tubuh Naruto.

Kini, bahkan Naruto memasuki tahap gagal fungsi ginjal pada kemampuan kontrol ginjal. Yakni mengatur keseimbangan kandungan kimia dalam arah dan pengendalian kadar gula dalam darah.

"Dia sudah diambang batas. Tubuh Naruto sudah tidak dapat bertahan." Suara Shizune terdengar lirih dan putus asa. Kalah akan perjuangannya menyelamatkan nyawa pasien.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Manato yang kini berada di ruang kerja Shizune naik darah. "KAU MEMPERMAIKAN KAMI?" Minato menggebrak meja dengan tenaga penuh. Tidak peduli rasa sakit yang terasa panas mendadak menjalar merambati telapak tangannya.

"Kecilkan sura andan Namikaze-san. Ini masih wilayah rumah sakit." Sergah Shizune mencoba mengingatkan.

"Aku! Tidak! Peduli!" Minato kembali ke suara normal, namun menekan suaranya di sediap perkataannya. "Kau kemanakan hasil pemeriksaan bahwa kedua ginjal Naruto sehat. Kecocokan golongan darah ABO, HLA dan _crossmatc_. Kemampuan Naruto untuk nefrektomi. Menilai akibat jangka panjang ginjal tunggal. Menilai kemungkinan anastomosis." Minato mendikte perihal persiapan pra-operatif untuk calon donor yang dulu di beritahukan padanya dan Naruto.

"Kami menyesal tidak dapat berbuat banyak." Shizune benar-bear merasa bersalah. Setelah gagalnya menarik Menma sebagai pendonor rekayasa genetik, kini ia tak bisa menyelamatkan pendonor hidup. "Kami menyesal."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto tersenyum ketika ia melihat sosok Kushina memasuki ruang kamar inapnya di barengi Menma. Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang slaah pada dirinya. Pasalnya, semenjak ia sadarkan diri pasca operasi, tubuhnya seakan sudah bukan miliknya sendri. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Setiap perawat datang menyanyaka keadaannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendiskripsikannya. Rasanya sakit di seluruh badannya.

"Menma tid-dak se-ko-lah?" Naruto mencoba berbicara meski ia harus berusaha keras.

Menma menggeleng. "Menma minta Mama izinin Menma tidak masuk. Menma mau nemenin kak Kyuubi dan kak Naruto hari ini. Kata Mama tidak lama lagi kalian bisa pulang. Kita nanti bisa maen bersama." Ucap Menma semangat.

Hal inilah yang sedikit menyemangati Naruto. Ia berharap bisa cepat sembuh dan merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya secara nyata.

"Menma? Kyuubi ma-na?" Tanya Naruto lemah.

"Papa masih menjemput kak Kyuu. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

Mendengar jawaban Menma, Naruto tersenyum. Dan dengan gerakan lemah ia menyuruh Menma mendekat. Kemudian mencubit pelan pipi tembem Menma.

"Kak Naru harus rajin minum obat ya? Biar cepet sembuh. Kak Naru pasti jarang minum obat ya? Soalnya kak Naru kelihatan kurusan badannya." Menma menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Iya. Kakak lupa." Jawab Naruto bohong. Padahal Shizune sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia dilarang minum obat. Karena tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bisa mengekskresikan (mengeluarkan) zat sisa.

"Orangtua kak Naru mana sih? Kok tidak pernah datang menjenguk kak Naru?" Polos. Pertanyaan Menma terkesan murni karena ia tak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya.

"Orangtua yang merawat kak Naru sudah meninggal. Jadi tidak apa-apakan kalo Mama jadi orangtua kak Naru?" Kushina menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya menggantikan Naruto yang pasti kesulitan berbicara untuk menjelaskan. Jawaban yang tidak sebenuhnya salah, namun tak semuanya benar.

"Boleh!" Jawab Menma semangat dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya.

"Kushina. Menma." Panggil Minato pelan sembari mendorong kursi roda Kyuubi mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Kak Naru kok masih belum bisa sehat kayak Kyuubi Ma?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran melihat Naruto masih tergeletak lemah di ranjang sementara ia sudah boleh bergerak bebas meski masih harus dibantu kursi roda.

"Itu karena kak Naru nakal gak mau rajin minum obat kayak Kak Kyuu." Menmalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Percaya atau tidak.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Naruto tersenyum. Membenarkan jawaban Menma.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita makan pizza bagaimana? Menemani Naruto hingga nanti sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau menolong Kyuubi." Ucap Minato ketika suasana ruangan berubah menjadi sedikit canggung.

"ASYIIIK. PIZZA." Teriak Menma kegirangan.

Shizune dan para kru dokter lainnya sudah menyarankan, bahwa usahakan membuat momen bahagia dengan Naruto. Bukan mendoakan yang tidak mungkin akan Naruto. Tapi terlebih pada lebih-baik–membuatnya-bahagia dari pada menenggelamkan Naruto pada alat penunjang hidup yang kini semakin membuktikan tidak bisa membantunya dedikitpun, kecuali bernafas.

Tidak mudah bagi Minato dan Kushina menerima hal ini. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih, mengingat bahwa mereka memang tidak memiliki momen bahagia sedikitpun dengan Naruto. Pertemuan kembali mereka dengan Naruto sudah di kejar waktu akan jadwal operasi Kyuubi. Maka saat ini tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Naruto? Adakah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kushina selagi membereskan sisa makan Pizza. Sementara Minato mengantarkan Kyuubi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ada." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina tak kalah pelan.

"Aku ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahan seseorang."

"Pernikahan?" Ulang Kushina. "Siapa?"

Naruto menjawab malu-malu. "Seseorang yang a-ku cin-tai."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Dalam rangkulan Kushina di kursi belakang, selama perjalanan Naruto selalu tersenyum di balik selang pembantu nafasnya. Ia merasa senang. Hangat. Bahagia. Bangga menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tujuan dari hidupnya _hanya bisa_ sebagai pengganti organ saudara kandungnya. Dan faham bahwa ia tak bisa bertahan lama.

Tadi pagi, setelah mendapat izin resmi dari Shizune. Naruto di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Jam tujuh pagi ia, Kushina dan Minato berangkat dari Konoha menuju Suna untuk menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke.

Selama di perjalan Kushina tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil merangkul Naruto. Minato ─meskipun menyetir mobil dalam diam─ pikirannya saat ini juga sedang kalut. Sebenarnya mereka sedikit kaget menerima permintaan terakhir anak sulung mereka. Terlebih Naruto menyebutkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Menjadikan permintaan Naruto terdengar tragis.

Tiga setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di pelataran rumah yang memang terlihat ramai. Rumah tersebut terlihat indah dengan gapura khas pernikahan yang di pasang di pintu gerbang depan. Bunga-bunga rambat tiruan di tata seapik mungkin di dinding halaman yang tingginya sebatas dada.

Disana ─masih tetap dalam mobil─ ia dapat melihat Sasuke. Berdiri di ujung halaman rumah bagian kanan. Berbalutkan celana satin berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam berbalutkan jas putih. Naruto tersenyum melihat bagaimana tampannya Sasuke saat ini. Entah karena apa. Naruto merasa hangat di bagian wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kita turun?" Tanya Kushina keibuan. Naruto menggeleng.

"Mama?" Panggil Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil Kushina demikian. "Salahkah a-ku mencintai se-sama je-nis?" Tanya Naruto tersendat sembari memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menyalami tamu yang baru datang. Minato yang berada di belakang kemudi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. "Maaf. A-apakah aku mengagetkan ka-lian?" Lanjut Naruto

"Kau… mencintai lelaki itu Naruto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai seseorang. Tidak peduli ia lawan jenis atau bahkan sejenis denganmu." Minato menjawab pertanyaan awal Naruto. "Sejatinya perasaan cinta adalah hal murni. Jika cinta sejenis dianggap suatu yang negatif dan terkutuk. Sebenarnya mereka yang beranggapan demikian tidaklah mengerti yang sebenarnya. Bukan cinta sesama jenis yang salah. Melainkan perilaku orentasi seksualnya.

Tuhan memang menciptakan manusia berpasangan, wanita dan pria agar dapat membina keluarga dengan baik dan meneruskan garis keturunan. Tapi Tuhan tidak mencitakan manusia tidak dengan perasaan. Itulah mengapa alasan manusia tidak pernah salah dalam mencinta." Minato ikut memandang Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau tak salah pilih Naruto. Ia terlihat lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Apakah ia juga mencintaimu?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya. Dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi aku melarangnya bersan-ding disi-siku. Papa tahu ala-sannya?" Tanya Naruto. Minato mengangguk mengerti.

"Pasti sulit bagi kalian." Kushina ikut berkomentar.

"Tidak. Kami men-jalani hal i-ni dengan ikh-las. Kami me-relakan apa yang te-lah Tuhan catatkan pa-da kita." Satu tetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi Naruto. "Boleh aku menghubunginya?"

Minato menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya pada Naruto. Dengan tangan gemetar Naruto mengetikan nomor Sasuke yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Halo?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke menerima teleponnya. "Hai Teme. Ini aku."

"_Naruto?!"_ Sasuke sedikit menyingkir dari segerombolan orang yang mengelilinginya. Melangkah keluar. Menyebabkan Naruto semakin bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. "_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku… sepertinya aku tak bi-sa menghadiri per-nikahan-mu." Naruto berkata dengan suara bergetar. Menahan tangis dan menahan sakit.

"_Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_ Kini Naruto tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang khawatir.

"Aku mena-han tangis bo-doh. Kau akan me-nikah!" Ucap Naruto diiringi desisan tawa.

"_Dobe aku… aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku juga."

"_Ini gila. Dimanapun kau berada sekarang. Aku merasa kau berada dekat sekali dengaku."_

"Aku memang dekatmu. Di hatimu."

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencin-taimu."

Sesaat mereka kehilangan kata katanya.

"Teme. Berbahagia-lah untuk-ku."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mohon. Hiduplah dengan baha-gia. Karena a-ku juga se-dang men-coba meraih ke-bahagiaan-ku."

"_Kau sudah memiliki seoranag kekasih?"_

"Ya."

"_Dia mencintaimu?"_

"Amat mencin-taiku."

"_Dia lebih beruntung dari aku."_

"Ya. Dan seka-rang aku da-lam perjalanan menjem-putnya."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum membalas perkataan Naruto. "_Berbahagialah juga untukku Dobe."_

"Tentu."

Seseorang menghampiri Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu. Sasuke menggangguk. _"Aku harus kembali ke altar."_

"Pergilah."

Naruto dapat mendengar Sasuke mendesah panjang. _"Sampai jumpa."_

"Em. Sampai jumpa." Naruto menutup panggilan ketika melihat Sasuke kembali masuk ke halaman. Berikutnya ia dapat mendengar alunan klasik pernikahan. Dan munculnya sosok wanita bersurai merah muda berbalutkan gaun berwarna putih berjalan dari halaman sebelah kiri. Berjalan anggun dan menawan menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan. "Sampai jumpa Sasuke. Semoga kau bahagia." Ucapnya lirih.

Setelahnya Naruto meminta kembali ke Konoha. Namun dalam perjalan pulang. Naruto menghembuskan nafas terkahir. Dengan senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Dengan satu nama yang ia pikirkan sebagai pengantar ia menjemput sang kekasih. Kekasih yang tak bisa ia miliki di dunia nyata. Kekasih yang akan mencintainya di dunia lain.

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

_Aku berharap.  
Jika di kehidupan berikutnya kita bisa bersama.  
Tidak peduli jika aku akan terlahir menjadi perempuan  
atau terlahir seperti ucapaan gilamu ─sebagai laki-laki yang bisa hamil.  
Yang penting kita bersama."_

"_Aku berharap hal yang sama."_

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**FINNISH**

* * *

**Balas Review Dulu:**

too see baa : Aya juga sedih ff SN berkurang. Mangkaya aya harus semangat demi mencoba meramaikan ffn dengan fict SN. Makasih udah review.

Subaru Abe : Wah wah. Nanyaknya beruntun oey. Jawabannya ada di chapter 2. Salam kenal juga. Aya.

dame dame no ko dame ku chan : Huwaaa. Ikut nangis. Makasih udah review.

gilangfajar: Makasih udah review. Apanya yang jarang di temukan?

alexis : Mas? Saya cewek lo. Masak mas-mas namanya 'kanami aya?' Makasih udah review. Maaf lama updatenya.

SFA30 : Makasih udah review.

Shinkwangyun : Pecinta ff Hurt/Comfort? Makasih udah review.

Harpaairiry : Makasih udah review.

: Makasih udah review.

2nd silent reader : Makasih udah review. balasnya PM aja kayaknya.

.9 : Wahahah. Makasih udah review. Naruto akan selalu jadi milik Sasuke.

Guest : Jawabannya ada di chapter 2. Makasih udah review.

mifta cinya : Makasih udah review.

Arnygs : Aya juga terharu. Makasih doanya. Makasih udah review.

maria : Hahaha. Makasih udah review.

Arum Junnie : Makasih udah review. Maaf ff ini tidak berkenan di hati arum-san

Guest : Naruto anak baik guest-san

EsQuare : Iya. SasuTeme Tega! Makasih udah review.

alta0sapphire : Makasih udah review.

* * *

Huwaaaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Makasih yang mau baca fanficku yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Malah sampek ada yang PM aku. Tunjuk. Arnygs.

Terlalu membosankam 'kah? Maaf jika iya. Aya hanya ingin menampilkan bagaimana galaunya karakter yang satu dan karakter yang lain. Intinya aya ingin menonjolkon semua karakter utama di fic ini.

Hahaha. Maaf ya saya ngelanggar janji. Aya bilang akan update dua minggu setelah fic ini di publish. Tapi nyatanya enggak! *Tau nih, authornya ingkaran janji* Hahahaha. (senyum iblis)

Hal ini dikarenakan liburan aya direbut ama kedua ponakan kembar aya yang gemesnya **gak** nguatin. Tapi berhubung umurnya masih satu tahun, repotnya juga **gak** nguatin. Jadi fic aya gak bisa di lanjutin. Soalnya bakal kelimpungan kalo seumpama ngefanfic sambil jaga ponakan (Mereka tingkahnya dah kayak monster. Banyak barang rusak deket-deket mereka) Jadi aya putusin ngefanfic pas masuk kuliah minggu pertama. Kan masih gak ada tugas. Hehe

Makasih yang udah doain UAS aya. Nilai memuaskan! tapi gak pakek banget. Hehehe.

Cukup sudah cuap cuapnya. Sampai ketemu di fic baru aya. Judulnya 'Psycotropica, Hurt Love'. Gak jauh-jauh ama OTP kita. Hidup SasuNaru.

Sedikit curhat lagi. Emang bener ya author SN banyak yg hiatus? Huwa sedih. Jika begitu aya ingin meramaikan OTP kita. Sapa tau para senpai SN pada semangat lagi bikin fic SN. Senpai-senpai SN. Plisss buat fic SN lagi yang seru-seru. Adik didikmu ini butuh semangat dan inspirasi dari ceritamu. Aya juga sempet cari fic senpai 'I Don't Care About Taz' tapi dia menghilang. Kira kira kenapa ya?

Aya juga lagi nguber-nguber film BL/Boys Love/Gay/Homo/Yaoi/ atau apa saja yg berhubungan cinta sejenis. Ada saran?


End file.
